


A Christmas Miracle

by winderah145



Series: A Christmas Miracle [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winderah145/pseuds/winderah145
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU, Fake Dating (kinda) AU. Emma and Killian have broken off their relationship so Emma is not expecting a visit from Killian the week of Christmas, begging her to go with him to his brother's house for Christmas, and pretend to still be dating. Will there be a Christmas miracle or will their scheme push them farther apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> There'll be a couple of chapters at least, not sure how many, but I wanted to get the first chapter up for Christmas.

Emma Swan was completely over Killian Jones. Completely, utterly over her best friend turned boyfriend. It did not still hurt when she woke up alone, or came home to an empty apartment. She did not miss him, or his smart-ass brother during Thanksgiving, and she was not going to miss them during Christmas. Nope. Definitely not…Who was she kidding, she was still in love with Killian. But going into the week of Christmas, she had the next two weeks off and was preparing to catch up on shows on Netflix and curl up with a bottle of wine, or two, or more, and wait out the holiday season. Ho-fucking-ho-ho.

Emma was doing exactly that. She had started up the T.V. and had a glass of red in her hand when there was a knock on the door. She checked her phone, the delivery of Chinese that she had ordered wouldn’t be there for another 10 minutes. Assuming carolers or other Christmas good-wishers, she studiously ignored the door. 30 seconds later, there was another knock, accompanied by a louder thud of a head being hit against the door. “Emma, please love, I know you’re in there,” an accented voice came through the door. Emma almost dropped her wine before she managed to set it on the table and pause Netflix. She walked slowly to the door as Killian knocked again. It wasn’t like she hadn’t heard from Killian since they (he) called things off. They were slowly trying to regain their friendship, exchanging a few texts per week. Her phone had been lacking any messages from him for a while now, and she had just assumed that he did what everyone did to her and left. She smoothed her hands down her shirt, suddenly conscious of her leggings and tunic.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door to find Killian in her hallway, hand raised to knock again. Her heart leapt as she took him in. His hair was a little longer, scruff more filled in. He was wearing faded jeans and an old band t-shirt, complete with his leather jacket and a scarf to combat the cold weather outside. “Killian,” she said, raising an eyebrow and leaning against the door frame, when it seemed as though he wasn’t going to say anything now that she had opened the door.

“Swan…Emma…I…” Killian started, then paused and scratched behind his ear with his right hand. Emma made herself stay in her position.

“Killian, what do you want?” Emma found herself prompting. He opened his mouth to speak, then someone in the hallway cleared their throat. Killian stepped aside and revealed the Chinese delivery boy. Emma reached forward and signed the receipt, grabbing the bags. Once the delivery boy left, Killian scratched behind his ear again.

“Well, I guess I’ll leave you to it Swan,” he started, but Emma cut him off.

“Killian, would you like to come in?” she asked, offering him a small smile.

“That would be lovely, thank you Swan,” he replied, grabbing the bags from her and strolling into her kitchen. She watched him go, seeing him look completely at ease back in her place. Her heart ached and she sighed, closing the door.

By the time Emma had made it to the kitchen, Killian and grabbed a plate from the cabinet and had taken the boxes out of the bag. “Would you like some?” she offered. “I always order extra. There’s beer in the fridge also.”

“Aye, Swan, I remember your affinity for Chinese food. But thank you, no I already ate earlier. But I will take up your offer of the alcohol, thank you.” Emma nodded and piled some food on her plate and grabbed the bottle of wine, sensing she would need it. She made her way back to the couch, with Killian following her with a bottle of beer.

Emma took a breath as she sat down. This was too familiar for her, the two of them on the couch with Chinese. Though they had talked since the break-up, they hadn’t spent time together one-on-one. They were silent for a few moments, Emma eating and Killian taking small sips from his beer. “Killian, what do you want?” she said, finally breaking the silence.

“I have a favor to ask you,” he started after taking one more gulp of beer. “And I would completely understand if you said no, or threw me out or never wanted to speak to me again, and I promise there is no underhanded motive in this, well apart from what the favor is and…” Killian was rambling and Emma couldn’t help but smile, setting down her plate and picking up her glass and taking a sip. When it was clear he wasn’t going anywhere, she interrupted, placing her hand on his arm.

“Killian, just ask,” she said softly. Killian glanced at her hand and she blushed and quickly moved it away.

“Well, this Thursday is Christmas,” he started.

“Yes I may have heard that,” she smirked and he gave her a small smile in return.

“Aye, Swan. And as you may remember, I always go over to Liam’s for Christmas Day and well, I haven’t quite told him about us.” He paused and she nodded for him to continue, taking a sip of wine. “I was wondering, well hoping, that maybe, you could come with me and…”

“And pretend to be dating again?” Emma finished for him, a smile unintentionally creeping on her face. Killian nodded, staring down at his lap.

“As I said before, I would completely understand if you say no, and I know it’s a huge favor to ask you…” he trailed off. Emma was stunned, her hands gripping the wine glass. She couldn’t think. She shouldn’t, she knew she shouldn’t. Having to pretend to be dating, having him pretend to care for her again, would be torture. She still loved him, but he had made it clear that he couldn’t be with her anymore. But would being over at Liam’s be any worse than sitting alone in her apartment? “I’ll, uh, see myself out. I’m sorry I disturbed you, I know it was an abominable thing to ask of you and…”

“Yes,” Emma heard herself saying.

“Yes?” Killian repeated and looked up at her. As they locked eyes, she saw thankfulness, awe, and a couple other things that gave her heart reason to hope.

“I’ll go with you, and we’ll pretend for Liam.” When she said the second half, his eyes closed for a second and when he opened them again, something was different.

“Aye, for Liam. Thank you Swan.” He got up and she did as well, both of them walking to the door. “I’ll text you with the details, time and place and all that.” Emma nodded and looked up at him. Suddenly she found herself in a hug which she reciprocated, her body melting a little feeling his hard planes against her again. She felt a soft pressure on her head, followed by a whisper of “Thank you love.” She squeezed his waist then released her arms. Killian followed suit and then they both looked away awkwardly.

“See you in a couple of days, Killian,” Emma said as he opened the door. He sent her a crooked smile.

“Aye, love,” he said before walking down the hallway. Once she heard the elevator ding then open and close, she thumped her head against the door and groaned. What had she just gotten herself into?


	2. The Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who has left kudos or comments!!

“You did what?!” Ruby shrieked in her ear.

“Volume!” Emma chastised her, looking around the bar. They were sitting at a table in the back, but she didn’t want the whole bar to know her business because Ruby couldn’t keep quiet to save her life. 

“Sorry. You did what?” Ruby asked again, in a softer voice. “You’re telling me that the guy that walked away from you, why I still don’t know, and who talks to you maybe twice a week, asked you to pretend to be dating him again and you say yes? Emma, I know you’re still in love with him, but this is going a tad far.”

“I’m not in love with him,” she grumbled into her drink. Ruby just raised an eyebrow, and Emma huffed into her drink like a scolded child.

“You’re not? So how did he look when you opened the door? Just as hot or…”

“Hotter,” Emma mumbled. 

“What was that, I’m not sure I heard you,” Ruby taunted. 

“Hotter, okay?” Emma said louder. “He’s still fucking gorgeous, and when we hugged I practically combusted.”

“Hold up, you didn’t say you hugged.” Emma shrugged, just wanting this conversation to be over. Why had she told her in the first place? Oh right, she wanted a second opinion to make sure she wasn’t insane. And she didn't want yet another lecture from Mary Margaret about hope.

“He hugged me before I left,” she said. “Look, I didn’t come here to be cross-analyzed by you. Can’t we just have some drinks and have some fun?” Ruby hummed her agreement and rose up from her seat to make a trip to the bar. Emma took the time to check her phone and found a list of messages from Killian.

_Swan, dinner’s on Thursday at 6 for Christmas Eve. Him and Elsa want us to stay the night for Christmas morning._

_Swan, we probably should see each other before then._

_Swaaann._

_Swan are you ignoring me?_

_Swannnnn :(_

Emma burst out laughing as Ruby came back to their table. “What’s so funny?” she asked and Emma flipped her phone over. 

“Nothing,” she said even as Ruby grabbed her phone and scrolled through the new messages.

“Nothing?” Ruby asked smirking and Emma groaned, hitting her head on the table. Ruby was silent for a few minutes, long enough for Emma to get suspicious and look up in time to see Ruby setting her phone down. 

“What did you do?” Emma demanded and grabbed her phone. On it she read, _Out with Ruby. The Rabbit Hole. Why don’t you join us?_ _:)_  “Really, Ruby, a smiley face?” Almost immediately, she saw he was typing a reply. “I’m going to need more to drink, and you’re buying,” Emma said, and Ruby smirked, standing to make another drink order at the bar. 

_Thank you for the kind offer, Swan. On my way._ Emma groaned and finished the drink she had in front of her, just as Ruby sat down with one more. “I told them to keep them coming,” she said, then giggled at her own joke. 

“You’re a genius, Rubes.” She shrugged and they started talking about something else until a throat cleared next to them.

“Ladies,” Killian said, sliding into a seat at their table.

“Jones,” Ruby said. He reached over and grabbed Emma’s drink from in front of her, sending her a smile and a wink. She glared at him while Ruby laughed. 

“So what are your plans for Christmas, my fair Lady Lucas,” Killian asked, sliding Emma’s drink back to her with a smirk. She ignored him, but noted his bravado, the front that he used when he was nervous about something. Could he nervous about meeting her? The thought sparked a glimmer of hope that she quickly squashed down. She couldn’t allow herself to think that way, not with what they would have to do later this week. 

“Working with Granny, as always. You know she always does her all-day non-stop meal.” Emma tuned Ruby out, concentrating on not focusing on Killian sitting next to her, sitting too close to her. Once again, she found herself in a setting with Killian that was way too familiar, too old-them. The “them” that could never happen again. Apparently, she better get used to it if she was going to survive the rest of the week with her sanity intact. “Well, I better be off. Early day tomorrow!” Emma tuned back into the conversation to see Ruby stand up, grabbing her coat and purse.

“But…” Emma sputtered, glaring at her. Ruby studiously ignored her and waved as she walked away from their table. Silence dropped on the table between her and Killian, while she fiddled with the straw in her drink. 

“Can I safely assume that Ruby sent the message asking me to come over?” Killian asked, breaking the silence. 

“I…” Emma didn’t know what to say. She glanced over at him and saw his turned-down face, his blue eyes studiously staring at the table. Could he look anymore like a sad puppy? 

“I’ll let you get along with your night then Swan,” Killian said after a minute, standing up and reaching for his wallet, all the while keeping that sad, dejected look on his face. As she looked at him, she wondered why he was so hurt about her not wanting to spend time with him. It wasn’t like he had suggested they spend time together before today since they had broken up. Did he want to spend time with her after all? But Emma couldn’t stand him looking like that, no matter the reason.

“Killian, wait,” Emma said, reaching for his wrist and pulling him back to his seat next to her. “I was going to reply to your texts, Ruby just got there before me. And you’re right, we need to hang out so we’re not…” she motions between the two of them, “this around Liam and Elsa. So…want to stay awhile?” she suggested, shrugging one shoulder. She ignored the voice in the back of her head, screaming at her to let him go, to call off the scheme, to let him walk out of her life so she could go back to being in denial, to pretend she can get over him. But Emma didn’t want to, couldn’t let him walk away from her again. And as they sat in the crowded bar, sipping on their drinks and catching each other up on their lives, she realized something. If Killian wasn’t going to fight for her, she was sure as hell going to fight for him.


	3. The Game is On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day?! I know, but I couldn't get these two out of my head. Hope you enjoy!!

Killian and Emma talked until the bar closed, broaching all subjects…well almost all. The elephant in the room was the reason for the break-up, which Emma still wasn’t sure on, but they had elegantly avoided that topic as they talked and bantered like they used to. Killian drove her home, and followed her up to her apartment. He followed Emma into the elevator, crowded her into the corner as the door closed, then kissed her senseless during the short trip up to her floor, his hands in her hair and holding her neck, his hips pinning her against the wall, thrusting softly into her, letting her feel his growing hardness. Then pulled apart far enough to get down the hallway to her door, thrusting against her ass she fumbled to open the door, kissing and nibbling on her neck, making her whine. The minute the door was open, Emma found her back pressed against it with her arms held against her head, Killian kissing her neck as he thrust more forcefully, groaning as he scraped his teeth and scruff over her collarbones. Emma let out soft pants interspersed with moans and whimpers as he transferred her wrists to one hand and slipped the other down her side, playing with the hem of her sweater before pulling his hips away to give himself enough room to unbutton her jeans and slide his fingers down. “Fuck, Emma, love, I missed you so much,” he moaned against her neck as he traced his fingers over her underwear. Emma bucked her hips and bit her lip as he slipped his fingers under to find her clit, rubbing it softly, dipping lower to gather moistness. “Fuck you’re wet, absolutely dripping Emma,” Killian murmured, his low voice wrecking Emma as he went back to rubbing her clit. “I want you to come on my fingers. Be a good girl love. Come for me and then I’ll give you what you really want. Let me hear you Emma,” Killian kept talking as he worked her up. Soon enough she was rutting against his hand, gasping out his name as she neared her peak. He rubbed harder and sucked on her neck, and she cried out as she came hard, calling out his name over and over again.

Emma woke up with a jolt, finding sweat-plastered hair on her forehead and a throbbing ache between her legs. This was the second night in a row that she had such vivid dreams about Killian. Not that she hadn’t had them in the past, but they had faded in intensity. The two nights following their catch-up at the bar, her body had revealed her pent-up attraction and frustration. Her phone chirped and she sat up, leaning over to grab it off the nightstand.

_Today’s the big day, Swan. Are you ready?_ read the text from Killian. Was she ready? They had been texting more in the past two days than since the break-up, and it was almost like she had her best friend back. She didn’t have the fear that they would be awkward together in front of Liam and Elsa anymore. No, now she just didn’t know how she would handle things with they turned up the PDA. When they were together, Killian was very physical with her, and she with him.

_Thank you again for doing this Emma. Truly._ Emma smiled at this one. Killian had thanked her so many times she had lost count. 

_And don’t forget I’m picking you up at 5. Wouldn’t want to be late caught in traffic, now would we?_ At this text, she could almost picture him wiggling his eyebrows. Three dots appeared again. Could he not wait two seconds for her to reply??

_Killian! I’ll be ready at 5, but not if you keep bothering me._ Emma sent back quickly before he could. The dots disappeared then appeared again and she sighed at the phone.

_Apologies Swan. I will leave you to it._ She chuckled at her phone, then left it on the bed as she got up and made her way to the bathroom. Emma showered, then pinned her hair to make long curls that fell down her back. As her hair dried, she wondered into the kitchen in her robe, boiling water to make hot chocolate as she warmed up an English muffin in the toaster. They might be eating a big meal later, but she would need some sustenance to survive sitting in a car with Killian for probably close to an hour. She munched on her food and sipped her hot chocolate as she scrolled through the news on her computer, then made her way back to the bathroom to finish getting ready. Emma let down her hair, smiling as she saw her curls tumbling down her back. She grabbed her makeup, doing slightly more than usual to accent her green eyes. Since she had made up her mind the other night about fighting for Killian, she was determined to put her best first forward during these next couple of days, and that included looking as hot as she could without looking like she tried. Emma ruffled through her closet, looking for the dress that she knew she looked great in. With a shout of triumph, she pulled the forest green dress out and placed it on the bed. It went down to the top of her calves, and hugged her figure the entire way down. Emma checked her phone, and found a list of messages from Ruby.

_Today’s the day! Are you ready?_

_What are you wearing? You need to send me a pic so I can approve._

_Emmaaa. You can’t leave me hanging._

_Emma pleaseee._ Emma sighed, took a picture of herself in her mirror, and sent it off to Ruby, hoping to shut her up.

_Girl you look hot! He’s not going to know what hit him._

_That’s kinda the goal Rubes. And thanks._ Emma sighed and grabbed her red heels and red scarf, tying it into a bow that sat on her collarbone. She checked the time and was shocked when she saw she only had about 20 minutes before Killian said he’d be there. Smiling, she left the bedroom, bringing the bag that she had packed for the night with her and leaving it by the door. Swinging her shoes in her hand, she set them down as well and went in search for the rum she knew she had hidden away in the kitchen. For a while, she couldn’t stand to even see the bottle, but she didn’t think she had thrown it out. Having checked the lower cabinets, she got up on the counter on her knees and started to scout out the top cabinets. Just as she was looking in the last cabinet in the back, she spotted the familiar bottle. With a shout of triumph, she leaned forward to grab it. With a good majority of her torso in the cabinet, she didn’t hear the door open until she heard Killian’s cough of surprise. Slowly, as not to fall, she removed herself from the cabinet and looked behind her. Killian was standing just inside the door, which opened directly into the kitchen, giving him the perfect view. Emma smiled sheepishly at him, as her mind was yelling victoriously. She couldn’t have planned that better if she had tried. Her eyes ran down Killian, taking in his grey shirt with a slight green pattern, overlain by a red vest. He had finished the look with charcoal grey pants and black shoes. Emma swallowed, knowing and feeling his eyes running over her.

“Hi,” she said.

“Hello, love,” Killian started, then paused and scratched behind his ear. “Would you like help down?” Her brain smiled a Cheshire Cat-like grin and repeated her earlier sentiment, she couldn’t have planned this better.

“That would be great,” Emma replied, managing to turn around to face the kitchen as he made his way to meet her. Keeping her grip on the bottle, she managed to set her forearms on his shoulders and his hands went to grab her hips and waist. Killian lifted her up and she bent her knees more to clear the counter before straightening them. He set her down on the floor in front of him, yet both of their hands stayed where they were. Emma swayed into him, feeling her body warm in contact with his. They locked eyes and Emma tried to read Killian, seeing multiple emotions flash across. Careful of her lipstick, she parted her lips slightly, almost subconsciously, and he licked his lips, his eyes moving to hers. Suddenly, Killian’s phone rang and they jumped apart. Killian fumbled for his phone while Emma set the bottle down on the counter and went to go find her shoes and jacket.

“Aye brother, I’m just picking her up. We’re just about to leave. Yes I know what the traffic is like, it’s bloody hell out there. We’ll get there as soon as we can, you can reassure Elsa of that.” Emma listened to Killian’s side of the conversation, smiling to herself. By the time she grabbed her jacket, he was off the phone and sliding it back in his pocket.

“I, uh, wasn’t expecting you for another few minutes,” Emma said, grabbing a glass and pouring a finger of rum in.

“Aye, I gathered that,” Killian replied, a small smile dancing on his lips. “Rum?” he asked and she nodded, blushing slightly. “By the way, you look magnificent love,” he said, gesturing with his hand.

“Thank you,” Emma said, and then finished her glass. “Well, shall we? We don’t want to give Liam anymore unnecessary stress.” Killian chuckled, then grabbed her overnight bag while she grabbed her purse.

“Aye, he’ll be in a right mood by the time we get there.” Killian opened the door and Emma followed, slipping on her jacket and locking the door behind her. They took the elevator down, which pushed her dream to the front of her mind, making her blush and warm. Thankfully, the ride was short, and then they were making their way to his car. Emma took a deep breath as she slid past him holding open the door, and then they were on their way.


	4. The Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for the wonderful and supportive comments! There have been some questions about writing Killian's POV, and I might do that in a separate work, or go back in later chapters, but for now it's all Emma. Also, the big reveal is here, for everyone wondering what caused the break-up. Enjoy!

The drive to Liam’s was, as predicted, long. They inched along in the stream of cars to get to the other side of the city. At one particularly harrowing moment, another car merged in front of them with no warning, causing Killian to curse and stomp on the brakes and Emma to gasp and grab the forearm of his free hand. She felt his muscles tighten under her hand then relax as the crisis passed with no accident. Emma relaxed as well, and slid her hand down to find his. “Swan?” Killian asked, looking over at her for a second. “What are you doing?” 

“Just relax,” she said, intertwining their fingers. As she did so, she was hit by a sense of rightness. This, being in his car and holding his hand, this was what had been missing in her life recently. He had been missing in her life, and she was damned if she was going to let it continue. 

“Can’t bloody relax when you’re doing that,” Killian muttered, barely loud enough for her to hear as she started to rub her thumb against his absent-mindedly. The sentence had her freezing. What if he didn’t want her back? What if he had moved on? Oh god, she was going to completely embarrass herself. Her thoughts continued down that rabbit hole and she jerked to take her hand back. What she didn’t expect was to have Killian keep his grip on hers, and bring their hands back down to the median. 

“Killian?” she asked. He sent a smirk her way.

“Just relax love,” he replied. They spent the remainder of the drive like that, hand in hand.

They pulled up to Liam’s house a few minutes until 6, and Killian turned the car off, letting go of Emma’s hand to do so. She immediately mourned the loss, and pulled down the visor to give her make-up and lipstick a final check-over. “You look lovely, Swan,” Killian said before opening the door. He hurried to her side and helped her out, then grabbed their bags from the back seat. “Shall we?” he asked and she nodded, leading the way to the front door. Before she could knock, Liam opened the door and swept her into a hug. Emma hugged him back, realizing how much she had missed the person who had become like an older brother to her.

“Emma, it’s fantastic to see you lass. Thought you had finally grown tired of his sorry ass,” Liam said as he pulled away, hands on her shoulders as he looked her up and down.

“It’s good to see you too,” she replied. Liam let go of her in favor of pulling Killian into a hug.

“Long time no see, little brother,” he exclaimed. Killian dropped the bags in order to return the hug.

“Younger brother,” he muttered stubbornly into Liam’s shoulder. Emma giggled as she looked on at the pair of them.

“Come in, come in. Emma, Elsa’s in the other room, I know she’ll be thrilled to see you,” Liam said as he picked up one of their bags and started to head upstairs, while Killian grabbed the other. Emma smiled and turned to go find Elsa when she felt Killian’s hand on her elbow.

“Come now, love, surely you’re forgetting something,” Killian said, tapping his lips while smirking. Emma rolled her eyes and let him tug her against his chest. She pressed her lips to his cheek, then turned away.

“Oi, you call that a kiss?” Liam called from the stairs. Emma glanced at Killian, he had gotten all tense on her.

“Swan, it’s fine, I can tell him to bugger off,” he said in a low voice that only she could hear. Emma continued to stare up at him, silently making up her mind. Might as well get the evening started, she thought, and grabbed his vest in both her hands, pulling him tight against her as she surged up and kissed him. Hard. Killian gasped and dropped the bag, wrapping his arms around her. She ran her tongue over his lips teasingly and darted inside his mouth when he opened up for her, before pulling away and ending the kiss just as quick as she had started it. Killian leaned forward, chasing her lips before opening his eyes. He was dazed, and she slipped out of his arms and headed into the other room.

“Brother, come on and put your bags away,” Emma heard Liam call towards Killian. She turned back in time to see him touching his lips while staring at her. He jumped and grabbed the bag, bounding up the stairs. Emma paused, taking a moment to catch her own breath. As short as the kiss was, he had reciprocated and matched her passionate energy. She hadn’t been ready for him to kiss her like that. As soon as she collected herself, Emma found her way towards the kitchen, looking for Elsa. Even though Liam and Killian had a good six years between their ages, Emma and Elsa were the same age, and had gotten along like sisters from the day they met. As she thought, Emma found Elsa in the kitchen, her white-blonde hair braided and pulled over one shoulder, an apron covering a long, ice-blue dress. Emma knocked on the door frame and Elsa turned around, immediately pulling her into hug.

“Emma, it’s so good to see you! It’s been too long,” Elsa exclaimed as they hugged.

“I missed you too,” Emma replied. They stayed in the hug for a minute or two longer, then pulled away. “Do you need any help?” Emma offered.

“You can make the eggnog, if you like,” Elsa said. Emma nodded and got to work, finding the eggnog in the fridge and the rum in the liquor cabinet. She mixed the two in a bowl, carefully adding and tasting the rum until it was the perfect balance.

“I’ll go and take this out to the dining table,” Emma said. “I’m sure the boys will want some.” They both laughed and Emma carried the bowl out to the other room. Both Killian and Liam descended upon her once she exited the kitchen and Liam took the bowl from her while Killian grabbed them all glasses. He poured one for himself and one for Emma before wrapping his arm around her waist. They all sipped their drinks in silence for a short moment before Elsa called Liam to help bring the food to the table. Killian placed his glass down.

“I better help as well, love. Make it go faster,” he said before dropping a kiss to her hair.

“How noble of you, brother,” she heard Liam say and he slapped Killian on the back as they went through the doorway. Emma leaned against the wall, slowly sipping her drink. So far it wasn’t too bad, though the night had barely begun. She was worried about what would happen after dinner, when Liam would start asking questions about how things had been going, etc. She didn’t even know what Killian had told them for why she hadn’t come to Thanksgiving.

Rather quickly, the table filled up dish after dish, and finally the four of them sat down to eat. Dinner was wonderful, Elsa had made quail, and was a fantastic cook. It went by quickly, all of them eating more than talking. Once they were done, they put the dishes in the sink and refilled their glasses with eggnog, making their way over to the living room. Liam and Elsa had decorated a tree as usual, and the flickering fireplace and white lights hanging from the windows and doors completed the beautiful holiday decorations. “We missed you at Thanksgiving, Emma,” Liam said once they settled down. “Killian said you were out of town?”

“That’s right, for my work,” Emma replied. She hadn’t, but it was a regular enough occurrence that she was able to pull a story out of her back pocket. She launched into her story, the spiked eggnog helping words flow from her mouth with ease. Soon enough, they were all laughing as Emma retold of following the skip from place to place, with her finally catching him at a florist shop of all places. By the time she was done, Killian’s hand was on her thigh, his fingers circling slightly. Emma tried to ignore the reaction her body was having, instead focusing on Liam’s following work story. She mostly succeeded, but still let out a sign of relief when Liam and Elsa got up to do the dishes, insisting that her and Killian stay and not help. Killian got up to go to the bathroom, and Emma made her to their outside patio, needing some fresh air to clear her head. It was all too easy to pretend with Killian, and while she was going to stick to her decision, she needed to be prepared for the possibility that Killian might not want her. Emma was leaning on the low fence that separated the patio from the grass yard currently covered in snow when she heard the door open and Killian’s footsteps. “What happened to us?” she asked him without turning around. He sighed and came to stand next to her.

“I don’t know,” he replied and fell silent for a moment. “All I know was that you were working crazier and crazier hours, we never saw each other, and when we did see each other, all we did was fight. And I couldn’t see a way to fix it.” Killian’s voice was sad and resigned as he stared out into the yard. It was true, Emma knew that. They had had rough patches in their relationship before, but they had been going on a couple months before the break-up, and it had been their longest rough patch. They had both been snippy with each other, snapping at the smallest wrong word. The sex had even been slowed, only happening once in a while to scratch the itch. But Emma had been confident they would work it out, wait it out, until her work had calmed down. Killian, as it happened, had other ideas.

“So you walked away,” Emma said evenly, trying to keep the hurt and resentment out of her voice. 

“Aye,” Killian murmured. “It was clear to me you were no longer happy, and I didn’t want to prolong your unhappiness by forcing us together. And I’ve regretted it every day.” At this Emma turned to look at him.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” she asked. He laughed shortly, but it was without warmth.

“I was afraid you were too mad at me to forgive me. So I agreed to try and be friends again. But believe me when I say this, I never stopped loving you.” Emma was silent at this, her mind trying to process what he had just said.

“You ass!” she exclaimed, keeping her voice low. “You gave up on us, and then you didn’t even fight for me when you realized your mistake?!” Emma couldn’t even begin to try and form more words to throw at him. She had thought, well she hadn’t really known why he ended things, but she had never thought it was because he just gave up. She stayed silent, her gaze forward, away from Killian. He was silent next to her for a little while longer, either waiting for her to say something or trying to come up with something to say himself, she didn’t know. Finally he sighed and pushed away from the fence, walking back inside without a word. Emma stayed outside, swirling her forgotten eggnog in her glass until someone rapped on the glass door. She turned, and found Elsa waving the Elf DVD and motioning for her to come inside. With a sigh of her own, she headed in, not ready to face Killian, but knowing that she had to do something. She was going to prove to Killian that he was wrong, that she could forgive him, and that she was happier with him than without.


	5. The Reconciliation, Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for the kudos and comments! Next chapter will mostly be all smut with a rating change, just a heads up in case that's not your thing! ;)

Emma sat next to Killian on the smaller couch in the room, kicking off her heals and pulling off her scarf before pulling her feet up on the couch. Facing him and leaning against the back of the couch, she slung her legs over his lap, tucking her toes under his thigh. He barely glanced at her before settling one of his hands on her knee. He tilted his face towards her as the movie started. “Are you alright?” he asked, his voice a low murmur in her ear. 

“Later,” Emma replied before turning her attention to the movie. Elf was one of her favorite Christmas movies. Who could beat Will Ferrell in an elf costume? Of course, the theme of the movie, finding one’s parents, obviously struck a cord with Emma as well. It was no secret that Elf was the favorite movie of everyone in the room, all of them lost kids in one way or the other. Emma, abandoned as an infant and pushed from home to home as a child. Elsa, her parents killed in a car accident when she was a teenager and her sister even younger. And Liam and Killian, their father disappearing and their mother dying from cancer in a span of three years. It was one of the things that had bonded all four of them together into their own small family.

That night, Emma tried her best to enjoy the movie, and enjoyed the fact that she could cuddle into Killian in the moment. She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled when he leaned his own head on hers. By the end of the movie, Emma knew that she wouldn’t be able to sit through another movie, or more talking. As the credits rolled, she got up and made excuses to Liam and Elsa, then headed upstairs to their guest room. She sat down on the bed, pulling her knees to her chest as she sorted out her thoughts. In all her pursuit of fighting for Killian, she didn’t exactly know how to do that, if he didn’t want to fight for her. She was broken out of her reverie by a knock on the door, and she looked up to see Killian standing halfway in the doorway. “May I?” he asked, and Emma nodded. He walked slowly into the room and sat on the edge of the bed, giving them a few feet of distance. “You’re not alright,” he said and Emma barked out a laugh.

“Killian, I haven’t been alright in four months,” she said drily. He sighed and scratched behind his ear.

“Neither have I.”

“How could you have just, given up? That’s not the Killian I knew and fell in love with. You told me you were in this for the long haul, that you would always be there for me.” Emma knew it as a low blow, throwing his words back at him, but she needed to try something. His eyes tightened and his hand clenched into a fist on his knee. “Yes, my work was crazy. Yes, we were fighting. But I though we would get through that together. Because we were in a relationship and that’s what being in a relationship means. I’ve had crap experience with them, and even I know that! You stick together, you support each other, and you don’t give up!” 

“Emma, you have to believe me that I truly couldn’t see a way to fix anything. You were miserable, and I was miserable because of that, and we were fighting all the time, and I couldn’t see a light at the end of that tunnel.” Killian fell silent for a moment. “I understand you may never forgive me, and if you want to leave in the morning, I’ll come up with something to tell Liam and Elsa, and…” At this Emma cut him off.

“You idiot! I don’t want to walk away from you. Killian, I’m asking you to fight for me. This, right here, me not running away, me addressing my feelings and not staying in denial, me asking you, this is me fighting for you, for us! And Killian, I need you to do the same. I’m begging you to do the same.” Emma let out a huge breath, not realizing tears were streaming down her face until she felt Killian’s thumbs on her face, wiping away the tears. “I never stopped loving you either,” she murmured, and at this Killian surged forward, his lips against hers, and his tongue insistently pressing against the seam of her lips, asking for entrance which she readily granted. God, how she had missed kissing him. She eagerly kissed him back, and somehow ended up in his lap with his arms wrapped around her. After what seemed like forever, they both pulled back just enough to catch their breath, panting sounds filling the room. “This doesn’t mean I’m not mad at you,” Emma said softly, meeting his eyes.

“Aye, I know love,” he whispered back, before leaning forward to kiss her again, this one much more gentle.

“And this isn’t going to be fixed overnight,” Emma continued, in between Killian’s soft kisses. He murmured his agreement and kissed along her jaw, his scruff leaving a pale trail of red in its wake. “Killian, stop,” she gasped as he moved to her neck. He paused and huffed against her skin before pulling back to look at her. “It’s late, and I want to change and wash my face. I’ll be right back.” He reluctantly loosened his arms enough to let her slip away.

Grabbing her bag, Emma went into the bathroom to change, putting on one of Killian’s shirts that she had kept and a pair of comfy socks that same up to her knees. The shirt came down to her mid-thigh, and she washed her face, removing the smeared mascara from her cheeks. Coming back into her room, she saw that Killian had changed into sweatpants and nothing else. Emma ran her eyes over his back, taking in his firm back muscles that came together to form his perfect ass. “Enjoying the view, love?” he asked before turning around. She hummed, not answering, as he froze, staring at her. “Is that my shirt?” he managed to ask, to which Emma nodded. “Fuck,” he uttered, then strode over to her. “Were you going to wear that tonight regardless?” Emma nodded again, smiling up at him. “Fuck,” Killian repeated, his eyes blown almost black with love and lust. “You’re going to be the death of me, lass,” he said before pulling her into a kiss. He backed her up towards the bed until her knees hit the edge, causing her to sit onto the bed. 

“Killian, I don’t know if this is a good idea,” Emma managed to say as Killian knelt before her, his hands on her thighs.

“Why?” he asked, his thumbs tracing circles on her skin. Emma swallowed.

“Having sex won’t fix our problems,” she tried to reason as Killian spread her legs and fit himself in the space between them.

“I have the opposition mindset,” Killian whispered. “God, you looked delicious in that green dress, and the scarf made into a bow. Will you be my present, Emma?” He pressed a kiss to her upper thigh. “Please let me make love to you, let me show you how much you mean to me, how much I love you.” He pressed another kiss to her other thigh, his hands slowly moving up. “Emma, I’ve missed you so much, let me love you. Please, my love.” Killian looked up at her, blue eyes meeting green. Emma swallowed. She was incredibly aroused already, at this rate it would be torture as well as bliss to sleep next to him. And really, how would putting off the sex fix their other problems?

“Okay,” she whispered, and was rewarded with an adoring, loving smile from Killian.

“Lay back, my love,” he said softly. “I intend to worship you tonight.”


	6. The Reconciliation, Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone!!! Here's some CS smut to ring in 2016!! If this isn't your thing, you'll want to skip this chapter.

Emma leaned back on her elbows, watching as Killian pulled her socks off slowly, one leg at a time, resting them on his shoulders. He kissed up her right calf, hands tracing behind her knee and up her thigh, and then repeated the action on her other leg. He pulled the bottom of her shirt up towards her waist, then paused and stared at her. “Killian?” Emma asked, her voice coming out breathy. 

“Emma,” he groaned, his forehead coming to rest on her lower stomach, nosing at her underwear. The underwear that was red and had mistletoe printed on the front. “It would be bad form to go against holiday customs, now would it?” he asked, looking up at her with a teasing glint in his eyes.

“Very bad form,” Emma agreed, almost giggling. His hands pushed at her shirt.

“Want to see you, love,” Killian muttered as he began lightly tracing his fingers on the outside of her underwear. Emma pulled the shirt over her head, revealing matching the red lace bra. “Bloody hell,” he groaned. He started pulling her panties down her legs slowly. “Fuck, your panties are soaked love,” he murmured. He teased her a moment longer before sliding a finger into her. “You feel magnificent. Can’t wait to feel you around my cock.” Emma whined, rocking her hips in time with Killian’s movements. She loved it when he talked dirty, a fact he seemed intent on utilizing. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her clit, making her whine even louder. “Shhh. Don’t want Liam and Elsa hearing, do we?” Killian said before returning to her pussy, licking and sucking while slowly sliding one, then two fingers in and out. “God, love how you taste,” he murmured at some point, switching to teasing her pussy with his tongue and rubbing her clit firmly in circles. Emma was lost in a wash of pleasure, moaning and whimpering softy as she rocked her hips. She felt her muscles start to tighten and she started to buck her hips and tangled her fingers in Killian’s hair. He lifted her hips and settled one hand under her ass to give him a better angle and switched back to sucking and licking on her clit. As he did that, he inserted one finger and angled it, finding Emma’s sweet spot. Once he did, he kept pressing on it as he sucked her clit.

“Oh, god, Killian, so close,” Emma managed to gasp out and he moved his finger and tongue faster in response, squeezing her ass with his other hand. After another minute or so, Emma came hard, squeezing his finger over and over again as she gasped out his name. He worked her down before pressing a kiss to her hip bones and sliding next to her on the bed. Emma slowly fluttered her eyes open, smiling softly at Killian. “Hi,” she whispered, rolling onto her side.

“Hello my love,” Killian replied, his hand reaching over and tracing up and down her side. Emma ran her eyes over him, taking in his hair ruffled from her hand, his eyes still black with lust, a few beads of sweat forming on his collarbone that she itched to lick away, his chest hair narrowing to a happy trail that disappeared into his sweatpants hugging his hipbones. She felt his hand tighten as she continued her perusal, biting her lip as she saw the evidence of his arousal under her sweatpants. Emma reached out and traced a finger right above his waistband, watching as she dipped her hand in, wrapping her fingers around his hard cock, squeezing softly. She watched as Killian’s eyes closed and he moaned her name, gently rocking into her hand. She paused long enough to slide his sweatpants down, and he kicked them off, flinging them onto the floor. “Emma,” he groaned again. “Love, please,” he gasped as she kept stroking him. “Fuck, I need to be inside you.” Emma smiled coyly and Killian grabbed her hips and tugged her. “Come here, love,” he whispered as she straddled him. They both gasped as her wet pussy came into contact with his cock and Killian bucked up as a reflex. He slid his hands up her flat stomach and around to the back, unclasping her bra and cupping her breasts. Emma whimpered and arched into his hands as he squeezed and massaged her breasts, teasing her nipples to hardness.

“Killian,” Emma whined, rocking her hips against him. He moved his hands to her waist and lifted her up, sighing as she reached underneath her and guided his cock to her wet pussy. She paused with his tip edging her pussy, maintaining eye contact with Killian as she sank down onto him. Once their hips touched, Emma couldn’t help but close her eyes, exhaling in a shuddering breath.

“Emma, love, please move,” Killian said in a wrecked voice, causing Emma to open her eyes. Killian’s chest was rising and falling with quick breaths. She leaned down, planting her hands on his chest, looking at him directly as she lifted herself up on her knees and slowly sank back down. Emma set a slow pace, rising and falling so she felt every inch of him. “You look amazing Emma, riding my cock. So beautiful,” Killian gasped out, his hands wandering over her thighs, ass, back, chest. Emma felt like she was drowning in pleasure, like she couldn’t catch her breath. Suddenly, she felt her orgasm creeping up on her. Killian felt her change in breath and moved his hand to her clit, rubbing softly in time with her.

“I love you,” Emma said before she fell over the edge, her muscles clenching his cock over and over again. She collapsed onto his chest, and his arms wrapped around her. Killian rolled them so he was nestled between her thighs, staying hard inside her. Emma whimpered as they moved, her body sensitive from two orgasms. Killian kissed her, sucking on her lower lip then slipping his tongue inside her mouth to tangle with hers. Emma tasted herself on his mouth and moaned into the kiss. They broke away to breathe and Killian lifted her legs onto his shoulders, leaning forward and grabbing her hands, holding them over her head. Emma bucked her hips and squeezed him and Killian groaned, starting to move. “Killian,” she whimpered and his control snapped. He started thrusting hard and fast, his hips snapping against hers. Emma closed her eyes as he kissed her neck, his beard scratching pleasantly against her skin. On one particular hard thrust, Killian hit her spot and shrieked, her eyes flying open. “There,” she managed to gasp out and he found the right angle to hit that spot over and over again.

“Come for me one more time, Emma,” Killian moaned, sucking a mark onto her collarbone. “I want you to squeeze me.” He let go of her hand and snaked his down between them, leaning back enough to press a finger to her clit, rubbing firmly. Emma gasped as she came, losing her breath as her entire body tightened with pleasure. Killian swore and thrust faster and faster, losing his rhythm as he chased his own orgasm now. He moaned out her name as he came, his hips stuttering to a halt. Her legs slipped off his shoulders and he fell forward, barely holding his weight on his elbows. They stayed like that for a while, breathing together. Killian continually dropped kisses on her neck and shoulders, whispering sweet words in against her skin. Eventually he pulled away and Emma whimpered slightly at the loss, curling onto her side. Killian came back with a washcloth and cleaned her off, before pulling back the covers, and tucking himself around her. “We will talk, I promise Emma,” Killian said softly, the sincerity making her smile. “I can’t lose you again.” Emma turned in his arms, meeting his gaze.

“I believe in us, Killian. I know we’ll come out alright.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead and Emma rested her head on his chest.

“Thank you for fighting for us,” he whispered. Emma felt her eyes close and she relaxed into Killian’s body. “I love you,” was the last thing she heard before sleep claimed her.


	7. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Chapters might start to come out a little slower now that the holidays are winding down and normal life has to start, but there's still a bit more to the story yet, plus maybe Killian's POV.

Emma woke up to a loud knocking sound and Liam’s voice, and the feeling of Killian’s body pressed against her back. “Up, you two!!” Killian’s arms tightened around her and she heard him whine in protest against her skin.

“Sod off, brother,” he called before nuzzling into her neck. Emma stretched as best she could, in the process pressing her ass further into Killian’s morning erection. He growled and nipped lightly on her shoulder blades, making her giggle. Liam knocked again, and then opened the door without any warning. Emma shrieked and flipped on her stomach, pulling the blankets over her head. “Liam! Stop being an arse!” she heard Killian say before she heard a thump of what she assumed to be his pillow hitting Liam.

“Just wanted to make sure you’re up,” he said cheekily. Emma laughed, loud enough for Liam to hear her through the covers. He groaned as he realized what he said and the look that Killian was no doubt giving him. “Alright, alright. Come down when you’re ready, Elsa’s making breakfast,” Liam muttered before closing the door behind him. Killian waited until he heard the footsteps going down the stairs before pulling the covers off of her head.

“I’d say someone is up,” she said, running her fingers over his stomach and gripping his cock softly.

“Aye,” Killian replied in a low voice, his tongue darting out and wetting his lips. “But I don’t think we have the time, love.” Emma found herself pouting before letting go and sliding over to him, crawling into his lap. She kissed him, soft and sweet, running her hands through his hair. Killian reciprocated in kind, holding the back of her neck gently with one hand and her waist with the other.

“Merry Christmas,” she whispered once they broke apart.

“Merry Christmas, my love,” he whispered back, rubbing their noses together. They stayed like that for a moment longer, Emma reveling in the fact that Killian was hers again, no matter how much talking or fixing they had yet to do.

“Love you,” she said even softer before sliding off and pulling on her shirt and bag, darting across the hallway to the bathroom. Quickly she splashed water on her face and pulled her hair into a ponytail, before changing into a cream sweater and skinny jeans. Emma looked at herself in the mirror, seeing bright eyes and a smiling mouth reflected back at her. She looked happy, really happy. She walked back across and found Killian already changed into a grey Henley and dark-wash jeans. Emma felt Killian’s eyes run over her and she met his gaze, smiling back at him. He crossed to her and gathered her into a hug, kissing her hair.

“Love you too,” he said before pressing a short kiss on her lips. Together they headed down the stairs, hand-in-hand. They found a full table awaiting them, it seemed as though Elsa had gone all out in yet another meal for just the four of them.

“Ah, so the two lovebirds finally grace us with their presence,” Liam exclaimed theatrically, received a swat on the shoulder from Elsa.

“Wouldn’t know about any love-making, being interrupted by your brother kind of ruins the mood,” Killian joked back, earning his own swat from Emma, before sitting down and joining the other two in eating, enjoying the food and the mimosas Elsa had made. Once everyone had finished, Elsa stood up to put things away and Emma joined her.

“Once we get everything cleaned and put away, we’ll open presents,” Elsa said. Emma froze, almost dropping her plate. Presents. For all their planning about these two days, Emma had completely forgotten they would have to exchange presents. And in front of Liam and Elsa too. The fact that they had gotten back together…Emma assumed they had at least…didn’t change the fact that she hadn’t brought anything to give to Killian. And then the game would be up, even though it wasn’t a game anymore, but Liam especially would know something was wrong, because you don’t just forget to bring presents to open at your family holiday gathering and…Emma shook her head, trying to stop her thoughts from spiraling out of control. Killian must have noticed her change in behavior, because he got up and took the plates from Elsa, insisting on helping clean since she cooked. He then steered Emma into the kitchen, dropping the plates off in the sink before pulling her into his arms.

“Presents,” was all she could say as she nuzzled his neck, needing to smell and taste him. She hadn’t had an anxiety attack in quite a while, longer in front of other people other than him. 

“Shh,” Killian whispered in her ear, his hand rubbing small circles on her neck. The gesture slowly calmed her enough to back up enough to look up at him. “I brought a present each, we’ll say we didn’t want to bring all of them over with us. It’ll be fine. And we don’t have to stay long tonight if you don’t want to. If you want to go back to your place or my place later tonight we will, alright? Are you feeling better enough to go back out there?” Emma nodded her head and Killian placed a soft kiss to her nose. “There’s a good girl,” he murmured, causing a flash of heat to run down her body at his words and tone. She pressed her hips against his and Killian moaned, kissing her softly. They were interrupted by Elsa’s cough.

“I’d figured I would bring in the last of it,” she said, regarding the two of them and smiling. “Perhaps you should go keep your brother out of trouble?” Elsa suggested to Killian, who nodded and left after pressing a kiss to Emma’s forehead. The two of them gathered at the sink and counter, putting away extra food and placing dirty dishes in the dishwasher. “You seem better than yesterday,” Elsa remarked softly after a few minutes of work.

“I am,” Emma replied, not thinking, and then tried to backtrack when she saw Elsa’s concerned look. “It’s just, I’ve only been off of work this week, so I’m still unwinding, and then the drive over here was stressful with the traffic,” she trailed off and shrugged one shoulder, hoping Elsa would drop it.

“You know that if there’s anything going on that you don’t want to talk to Killian about I’m here for you, right? We haven’t seen or even talked to each other at all for the past few months, and just don’t forget that we can meet up away from those two, and if you want to tell me something, I won’t tell anyone else until you want me to.” Emma felt her eyes tearing up at the other woman’s impromptu speech, and felt incredibly guilty for ignoring her. 

“I do know that, and thank you Elsa. Work has been crazy, truly, I mean, Killian and I haven’t had a lot of time to see even each other,” Emma fibbed a little at the end, but smiled over at Elsa.

“Liam wants to open presents,” Killian said, poking his head through the door and breaking the moment between the two girls. “He says to leave the dishes for later and come join us.” Both Emma and Elsa laughed and dried their hands before heading into the living room to join the boys in front of the tree.


	8. A New Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoy!

“Calm down brother, you’re acting like an over-excited 5 year old,” Killian grumbled as he pulled Emma down onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist. Emma leaned back against him with a smile.

“It’s Christmas morn, I’m allowed to,” Liam said, already sitting on the floor in front of the trees.

“We only brought one present each over for each other,” Killian warned before Liam could say anything.

“Spoil sport,” Liam muttered in response, earning laughs from both Emma and Elsa. Before she knew it, Emma had a few presents being handed over to her. One was from Killian, obviously, and then two from Elsa and one from Liam.

“Mine go together,” Elsa mock-whispered as Emma opened hers first, tearing the paper carefully before putting it aside. In one box there was a set of hair combs, decorated with turquoise gems. In the other was a set of bracelets that matched.

“Thank you Elsa, they’re beautiful,” Emma said before reaching over and giving Elsa a hug. Next she opened Liam’s, finding a beautiful scarf that was gold-tinted wool with blue and green stitching. She thanked him as well before opening Killian’s, taking a deep breath before she opened the jewelry box. Inside was a pair of long earrings, gold plated with emeralds and sapphires inside, with a matching necklace.

“Killian,” Emma gasped, looking up at him.

“I bought it a while ago, it caught my eye and I knew I had to get them for you,” Killian said softly and Emma knew he was telling the truth. She kissed him softly, then pulled the necklace out of the box.

“Put it on?” she requested, pulling her ponytail up so he could close the clasp. Killian kissed her again before they turned their focus to Liam and Elsa opening their gifts. Killian had gotten Elsa a pair of blue kid-leather gloves that was lined with white fur and Liam a blue and gold paisley scarf. Labeled from her, Elsa received a scarf to match, and Liam received a pair of cufflinks and tie pin that matched the scarf. Emma was shocked and impressed by Killian’s gift-buying skills. Not only were they things that she would have given, but he had made them match his own, something they had done in the past. Finally Killian opened his presents, receiving a couple of sweaters from Elsa, a new laptop case from Liam, and then his present that was labeled from her revealed a charm to add to his necklace in the shape of a swan. Emma recognized the charm instantly, she had given it to him before the break-up, but it was something that Elsa and Liam hadn’t seen before. Killian feigned shock before kissing her cheek. They stayed for a little while longer before Emma and Killian managed to leave, loading in the presents and their bags back into Killian’s car. They all hugged and said goodbye at the door, with the promise of getting together for New Year’s Eve spoken multiple times.

Emma breathed a sigh of relief once they got in the car and drove away, causing Killian to look over in concern. “Everything alright love?” he asked, reaching over and taking her hand.

“Just glad to relax and not pretend,” she answered, smiling over at him. In truth, she was exhausted, and her cheeks hurt from smiling the entire day. 

“Your place or mine?” Killian asked.

“Can we go to Granny’s? I’m starving,” Emma replied. She wanted this talk to be on neutral ground, and in public. She didn’t want to yell at him, and the urge to avoid the talk through sex would be higher at one of their houses. He nodded and drove them to the diner they both frequented, the same one that Ruby worked at. As it was late in the day, the rush from her annual meal in the morning dying down, Killian easily found a parking space. He stopped the car and got out, then went around to Emma’s door and opened it, grabbing her hand to help her over the curb. Once the door was closed, Emma linked her arm through his, holding him close. If he was surprised he didn’t react, and they walked like that to the diner.

Ruby spotted them first as they tried to head to Emma’s booth in the back, and she followed them back there. “What’s going on?” she asked.

“I’ll let you know once we talk,” Emma said, praying that Ruby would leave them alone. She huffed, but brought them their usual food and drink without much more comment. Once they were alone, Emma opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again. How to start? She looked across the table and found that Killian seemed to be having the same problem. He was looking at the table and scratching behind his ear. She reached across and grabbed his free hand, squeezing softly until he looked up at her. “Killian,” Emma started but he suddenly spoke, interrupting her.

“Move in with me,” he said and Emma looked at him.

“What?” she finally asked.

“Or I can move in with you, if you want to keep your apartment,” he continued.

“Killian, wait. What are you thinking? We’re just getting back together, why do you think it would be smart of us to move in right off the bat?” Emma couldn’t even imagine what Killian was thinking. What if living together screwed everything up? What if they couldn’t work it out and she was stuck, scrambling to find a place to live?

“Emma, love, stop thinking for one second and listen to me, please. Our main problem was that we couldn’t see enough of each other due to our schedules. Everything else, the fighting, the lack of intimacy, everything stemmed from that. So, let’s erase that variable. Love, I don’t want to go back to not seeing you every night, when I just had the pleasure of sleeping with you in my arms.” He paused, allowing her to soak in what he had just said. It seemed crazy, but they had known each other much longer than most couples did before taking this step. They had been friends since their first freshman class in college, and had both pined for each other for almost 5 years before taking the leap of faith and putting their relationship past friends. They had been together as a couple for over a year before it got called off. All in all, Emma had known Killian almost 10 years. “Emma, just think about it. I know we have other things to work on, like communicating instead of fighting, and not taking out stress on each other. But, I really think continuing to live apart won’t help to solve those problems permanently,” Killian explained.

“I’ll think about it,” Emma found herself saying, and the joy in Killian’s face almost made up her mind right then and there. “But if we do, can we find a new place? One that we can create new memories in?” Killian smiled wide.

“I love that idea,” he said before leaning over the table and kissing her softly. Emma smiled into the kiss. Even though they had a lot of things to work on, for the first time in months, she was actually hopeful for the future.


	9. Back Together Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in the second half of this chapter, for those who don't like that, it's pretty clear where it starts. Will also continue into the next chapter as well. ;) Enjoy!

In the week following Christmas, Emma and Killian were inseparable. They flitted back and forth between their apartments, taking turns at where they spent their days and nights. That isn’t to say that they didn’t go outside during that time. They went out to movies they both wanted to see, went ice skating, went gift shopping with each other, as Emma had insisted on getting him a real Christmas gift, even fought the crowds to go out to dinner once or twice. For the most part, they fell back into the easy pattern of being together. But the really important change in their relationship was that they talked, really talked. For the first few nights after Christmas, they had sat on the couch and looked back at the months that they had fallen apart, really piecing apart what had happened and what they could do to stop it from happening again. They both had to work on talking instead of fighting, or in Emma’s case shutting down, when they got upset about something. Emma suggested writing things down in those cases, and sharing that with the other. “I’m much better at writing words than saying them. And I can edit myself without getting trapped in my own head,” she had said at the time and Killian had quickly agreed. In turn, he had suggested getting a gym membership or having workout materials in the apartment to turn to when feeling stressed, instead of turning that aggression on the other person. Emma had liked that idea a lot as well, even adding that they could work out together as a way of finding time to see each other. She knew that talking about these solutions and implementing them were two different things, but she had confidence in herself and in Killian in their ability to remind each other. Emma was still thinking about Killian’s idea of living together, and as more days passed of them spending all their time with each other, she was liking it more and more. She had gotten used to falling asleep next to Killian, and waking up with him as well, often indulging in lazy morning sex, which she absolutely loved. And even while she got too used to that, she also knew Killian wasn’t pushing to spend time together to persuade her one way or the other. They had truly missed each other, and were making up for lost time. But, Emma knew that if she asked for a day away, or for a night to herself, he wouldn’t put up a fight or try to make her change her mind. She was running out of cons about moving together, and the pros outweighed the cons that she had managed to come up with heavily. 

At the moment, Emma was curled into Killian’s side on his couch, his arm wrapped around her shoulders, his head propped on top of hers. They were watching the new Doctor Who episodes he had recorded over the fall, she had been so busy that she hadn’t had time to watch them and he hadn’t been in the mood too. They had made dinner that night, trying their hand at pizza, and had bought wine to go along with it, which she was still slowly sipping, while Killian had moved on to rum. “Killian?” she asked, prompting him to sit up and pausing the episode. 

“Yes, love,” he asked, pulling back far enough to be able to look at her. 

“Can we, I mean, have you…” Emma paused and took a deep breath, knowing Killian accepted her and her thoughts, “do you think we can look at apartments?” she finished, her gaze on his chest. He was silent and she started to ramble. “Just to get an idea of what’s out there, and what we could afford, and where,” she cut off when she felt Killian’s finger lifting her chin up to look at her face.

“Are you saying what I think you are Emma?” Killian breathed, his smile soft, his eyes hopeful. Emma nodded, not trusting herself to talk when he was looking at her like that. “God, I love you,” he said in earnest before kissing her softly, reverently. 

“I want to start the new year fresh, Killian,” Emma said, finally finding her voice. “I’ve loved this past week of having you all to myself, and I don’t want to give that up. And I don’t have to. I want to live with you Killian. I know you won’t let me down and,” Emma didn’t get to finish her sentence as Killian pounced, kissing her hard as he pushed her to her back, moving to lay on top of her on the couch. Emma kissed him back, winding her fingers in his hair. “And think of all the places we’ll christen in a new apartment,” she managed to say as he kissed down her neck, rocking her hips teasingly into his. Killian growled against her skin then sat up suddenly, standing up before picking her hip. Emma laughed and wrapped her legs around his hips. 

“Bedroom. Now,” he said in a low voice as he walked them towards his room. Emma bent her head and started kissing and nibbling on his neck and collarbone, making him stop and press her into the wall, thrusting his hips into hers. “See what you do to me, Swan?” he murmured, kissing and sucking on her ear. She let out a whimper, tightening her legs as his hands started kneading her ass. 

“Are we going to make it to the bedroom, or are you going to take me against the wall,” Emma gasped out, tightening her fingers in Killian’s hair as he sucked on a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. “Killian,” she moaned as he continued thrusting his hips into hers, the friction between their jeans not nearly enough. Killian finally pulled away long enough to for Emma to catch a look of his eyes, they were blown clear black with arousal. He carefully pulled her legs from his hips to the floor, then kneeled in front of her. Emma moaned, knowing what he was going to do. Killian unbuttoned her jeans, then pulled them down and off her legs, along with her underwear. He kissed up her thighs before pulling one over his shoulder, nestling his head between her legs. He pressed a soft kiss to her clit before pulling it into his mouth and sucking, while slipping one finger into her. 

“So wet for me,” Killian said softly, looking up at her. He slipped another finger inside, then started moving them and out. Emma whimpered and rocked her hips to match his fingers. “That’s it, love, ride my fingers,” Killian said before moving his mouth back to her clit. He curled his fingers and flicked his tongue quickly and Emma came, shouting his name and rutting against his face and fingers. Emma leaned against the wall as she tried to slow her breathing, sweat on her forehead. She felt his hands on her side as he stood up, pulling her shirt over her head. She opened her eyes in enough time as he leaned down and kissed her, making her moan softly as she tasted herself on his lips. 

“Take me to bed, Killian,” Emma murmured and Killian picked her up once again, cradling her against his chest as he walked down the hallway to his room.


	10. Back Together Again, Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Veering into higher rating again, if not your thing feel free to skip ;) Enjoy!

Killian set Emma down in front of his bed, pulling her sweater over her head, then unclasped her bra. As soon as he was done, Emma stepped out of his reach, hopping onto the bed then scooting to the center. “Strip for me?” she asked and Killian shot her a smirk before slowly raising his own sweater over his head, revealing his firm and toned chest inch by inch. Emma bit her lip as she watched him unbutton his jeans, sliding them down his hips before stepping out of them, leaving him in his boxers, his arousal straining at the fabric. “I dreamed about you, after that night in the bar,” she said as he crawled up to join her on the bed. 

“Oh?” Killian asked, prompting her to continue. He settled himself between her legs, his head resting on her breasts. Emma moved her hand to tangle through his hair. 

“Mhm. The two nights after, in fact. It was quite similar to what just happened in the hallway,” she continued, closing her eyes and trying to keep her voice steady as Killian shifted enough to bring one nipple into his mouth, sucking softly. “They were so intense, it was like seeing you again had re-awakened my memories.” Killian looked up at her, released her nipple with a pop. 

“Describe it for me, love?” he asked and Emma did, retelling her dream of him coming up to her apartment and making her come with his fingers against the wall in explicit detail. By the end, she was very aroused and she noticed Killian was rocking his hips slightly into the mattress and her thigh. “Fuck, love, that was so hot, your filthy mouth talking like that,” Killian said after she had stopped. “I think that mouth should be put to other good uses,” he continued, sitting up on his knees and letting her see his hard cock tenting his boxers. 

“Oh? Like what?” Emma asked innocently while licking her lips, unable to move her eyes away from his hand slowly stroking his cock through the fabric. 

“I think you know, Emma,” he said in a low voice, his arousal making his accent thicker. Killian moved and laid down next to her, pulling his hips off the bed to slip down his boxers, letting his cock rest against his stomach. Emma pushed herself up to her knees and moved between his open legs, wrapping a hand around his cock while she placed wet, open-mouthed kisses along his hips, teasing him as she lightly moved her hand. “Emma,” Killian growled eventually, placing a hand on her head and tangling his fingers in her hair. “Please,” he asked, his voice sounding wrecked, his eyes only half open and glazed. Emma felt a surge of pride as she took him in, she had made him feel that way, she was in control. She opened her mouth and started to slide him in, smiling when she heard his sigh of relief. “Fuck, love your mouth,” she heard him moan as she started to bob her head, hollowing her cheeks to suck him, gently at first then harder as she went. She moved her hand to his balls, gently tracing and squeezing them, alternating between squeezing the base of his cock, all the while keeping a steady rhythm with her mouth. She lost track of time, only feeling her own arousal grow as she worked Killian, hearing his responses turning her on. “Emma, love, I’m close,” he suddenly warned, his hand tightening in her hair. Emma hummed around him and moved her head and hand faster. Only a few seconds later he exploded in her mouth, yelling out her name as he came, his hips bucking. Emma swallowed before gently letting him slip from her lips, crawling up his body until she could tuck herself into his side. “That was magnificent, love,” Killian said, his voice still sounding out of breath. He kissed her softly and she started to rock her hips against his though, moaning into his mouth. “I’ll take care of you, don’t you fret,” he said after he released her hips, rolling her onto her stomach and grabbing a pillow, placing it underneath her hips. Emma wiggled her hips up at him, earning her a swat to the ass before he spread her legs. “Bloody soaked you are,” Killian said, tracing her lips with a teasing finger. 

“Killian, please. No teasing,” Emma begged, her hips rocking into the pillow endlessly. He kissed her ass before moving down, nipping at her inner thighs. She whimpered before Killian finally pressed his mouth against her center, starting to fuck her with his tongue while a finger lightly pressed on her asshole. Emma was so turned on that she came within moments, crying out his name over and over again. She felt Killian pull her onto his chest, flicking off the light by his bed. “Love you,” she managed to mumble before she fell asleep, relaxing into Killian’s arms.


	11. New Year's Eve, Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long time to update!! I'll try to be quicker with the rest of their fun adventures on New Year's Eve. After that, most likely one more before possibly venturing into Killian's POV. Enjoy!!

Emma woke the following day, New Year’s Eve, as she had every day the previous week, wrapped in Killian’s arms with his lips teasing her shoulders and back. Killian always woke before her, yet it had never bothered her. His morning personality was often the only reason she was out before noon on the weekends. She stretched slowly and turned in his arms to face him. “So sleeping beauty awakes,” Killian said, smirking as he readjusted his hands to hold her waist better. Emma, as the mature adult that she was, stuck her tongue out at him, wiggling in his hold as he started tickling her, shrieking as he rolled to her on her back, pinning her to the bed under him.

“Killian!” Emma said, managing to hit his shoulder.

“I had to get you awake somehow,” he teased, dipping his head down for a light kiss. 

“You could have done that,” Emma mumbled as he pulled away, selfishly chasing his lips. 

“Ah, ah, Swan. Did you forget we’re meeting dear Liam and Elsa for an early dinner before commencing our annual year-end tradition?”

“So?” Emma asked, pouting slightly while she rocked her hips up into his. Feeling his body pressing into hers definitely did something for her libido. Killian groaned before answering.

“So, my dearest love, it is approaching noon since I so graciously let you sleep in this fair morning and I know how you dislike feeling rushed when getting your lovely self dressed and ready.” He tapped her nose with his finger and rolled away, standing up from bed, as she rolled her eyes at his choice of vocabulary. Emma watched him bend over to grab underwear before she came back to her thoughts.

“Did you just boop my nose?” she asked, trying to sound indignant but unable to stop the smile on her face. Killian just looked back at her and smiled, heading to the bathroom. She heard the shower turn on and reluctantly rolled out of bed, pulling on one of his shirts and underwear before heading to the kitchen to make coffee. While the coffee brewed, Emma figured that she might as well make them something light to eat to tide them over, and dug into the fridge to find some eggs and cheese. She was facing the stove, making a cheesy scramble when she felt Killian’s arms wrap around her waist.

“Stealing a man’s clothes is bad form love,” he said softly in her hear, kissing and nipping the skin behind it. “Might give him some ideas,” he continued, slowly rocking his hips against her ass softly. Emma bit back a moan and wondered at the fact that they really couldn’t keep their hands to themselves. Killian especially, as it seemed that he was trying to make up for lost time. She filed that thought away for later.

“And what ideas might those be?” she asked, pushing her ass back into him more forcefully. 

“Emma,” he growled, his hands holding her still. “Do you know what happens to girls who tease?” he whispered and Emma barely managed to shake her head, arousal flooding her body. “Well I guess you’ll just have to wait and find out,” he said, taking a half step back so there was room between their bodies. Emma whined and looked back at him, finding his eyes black with lust. Killian swatted her ass playfully before letting go and grabbing plates and a mug for himself.

“Breakfast should be ready soon,” Emma said, pleased that her voice sounded halfway decent and steady. Killian dropped a kiss to the top of her head as he passed.

“Thank you love,” came his reply. Emma couldn’t help but wonder at their domesticity, how they fit together so perfectly after such short time back together. Emma knew that Killian was it for her, and her heart hurt to think that they almost gave it up. She hoped down to her core that Killian would’ve come around, or she would’ve caved and gone out to find him. He was honestly the most important person in her life. “Emma?” he asked and she started, his voice knocking her out of her thoughts. “Are you alright?” Emma turned and smiled up at him. 

“I’m perfect,” she said, beaming up at him and he kissed her cheek, reaching around her to grab the food.

“I’m glad, but I would prefer to have breakfast that isn’t burnt love,” Killian said and she blushed. “What was going on in that pretty head of yours?” he asked as he distributed the eggs on their plates.

“Oh, just thinking of a certain dashing man who shared his bed with me last night, have you seen him around?” Emma teased, smirking up at Killian as they sat at his table.

“I’ve heard he prefers the term devilishly handsome, but I haven’t seen anyone matching that description. Would you accept me as a substitute?” Killian nudges her shin with his foot, running his tongue over his bottom lip. Emma watched his tongue, the motion sending heat throughout her body.

“Hmm, I suppose I can give you a trial run,” Emma teased in return. “See if you can satisfy me.” Killian’s eyes darkened.

“Oh, believe me love, I’ll satisfy,” he said, drawing out the word before sucking on his fork. Emma bit her lip and held back a whimper as she looked away from him, focusing on her food. They finished their breakfast in relative silence, filled with small smiles at each other. Once they finished, Emma went into the bedroom and found her clothes from the night before, putting them on before grabbing her purse.

“What time is dinner?” she asked, leaning against the sofa.

“5:30. Shall I meet you at your place around 5 and we’ll take the subway in?” Killian replied, crossing over to her, his hands finding her waist naturally. They were going to an English style pub for dinner, then the plan was to gradually make their way over to Granny’s for the party. Ruby always hosted a New Year’s Eve party at the diner, which they all had attended steadfastly for as long as Emma could remember. Emma glanced at the clock on the wall, surprised to find it was pushing 1:30 already.

“That’ll work.” Killian walked her to the door and leaned down to kiss her. “Maybe while I’m getting ready, you can start looking at listings?” Emma suggested, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Aye, that I can do. Bloody love you, Emma,” he said before kissing her, his arms tugging her tight into his body. Eventually they broke away and Killian took a step back. “You’d better head out before I change my mind and drag you back to the bedroom Swan,” he said as he opened the door.

“It isn’t dragging if the other person is willing,” Emma replied before stepping through into his hallway. 

“Swan,” he said warningly, his voice dangerously low. Emma leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

“See you at 5,” she said before heading down the hallway towards the elevator. She made her way down to her car, then over to her apartment. The drive went by fast as there was hardly anyone else out on the road, and she made it upstairs by 2, giving her 3 hours to get ready. Emma texted Ruby as she ruffled through her closet, trying to find her gold sequin dress.

_Can’t wait for the party tonight Rubes!_ she sent. Emma finally spotted the dress and pulled it out. It was a body conforming dress that hit her mid-thigh, with long sleeves and an open back. She found a pair of black tights, one of her thicker pairs knowing they’d be walking around at night, then heard her phone ring with an incoming message. Ruby had sent a picture of the diner, all decked out with gold and silver tinsel decoration, disco ball included, as well as the more tacky new years paper wall decorations.

_I really think I outdid myself this year,_ Ruby replied. Another picture came in of the bar, lined with various bottles of alcohol.

_Looks perfect to me ;),_ Emma sent back, heading to the shower. She turned on her relaxing playlist on her phone and started the shower, taking her time under the warm water. By the time she got out of the shower and checked her phone, Ruby had sent her a few more texts.

_Yeah, yeah, we all know Emma Swan likes her liquor,_ Ruby’s first text read.

_Are you coming by yourself? Do I need to play wingwoman for you?_

_Wait, are you back with Killian?_

_Emma, I need to know these things!!_

_Emma, do I hate Killian if he comes tonight???_ Emma laughed at the last one before sending her a text back.

_Yes, coming with Killian. Yes, back together so don’t hate him. I’ll fill you in later,_ Emma sent back before getting to work on her hair and make-up. She decided to curl it, braiding it along the side of her head into a high ponytail. Feeling impulsively girly, she added a gold bow to the top of her ponytail. It had long tails that ran down the length of her hair down to the bottom of her neck. She smiled as she turned her head one way then the other, seeing the way her hair and the bow moved back and forth, knowing it was going to drive Killian crazy.

_You better! I need details!!_ Ruby’s next text came and Emma ignored her, moving on to her make-up. She picked a dark gold eyeshadow, lining her eyelashes with a purple color on both top and bottom, knowing it brought out her green eyes. Finally, she applied her red lipstick. Checking the time, Emma was surprised to see her phone reading 4:15, not expecting to have passed all that time already. She made her way back to the bedroom and started getting dressed, pulling out a gold thong to match her dress, then pulling on the tights and finally the dress itself. She brought her black wedges out to the living room, then pulled out her peacoat and the new scarf from Liam, placing those on the coach. Emma sat down as well and pulled out her phone, making sure it was fully charged before opening up the Angry Birds app, playing animatedly while she waited for Killian. She didn’t have long to wait, before she knew it her door was opening. 

“Hello love,” he called out to her as she closed her app. Emma put her shoes on and stood up, walking around the coach to Killian. He had changed since she left, and he was dressed in tight grey pants, a faded gold shirt and a dark grey vest. The buttons on his shirt were left open at the top, revealing his necklace. He was holding his own peacoat and a scarf. Emma saw Killian go slack at her appearance before coming to his senses and grabbing her coat off the coach. “You look absolutely amazing Swan,” he said as he held the coat out for her, his hands trailing the side of her neck as he let go. Emma swallowed and grabbed her scarf, wrapping it on.

“Thanks. You look,” she paused for the right word and the smirk he sent her was downright sinful.

“I know,” Killian replied and Emma huffed. Cocky bastard, she thought. “Well, shall we?” he asked, offering her his arm and Emma nodded, grabbing her wallet, phone and keys and sliding them into her jacket pockets. She took his arm when they got out in the hallway, off to start the night.


	12. New Years Eve, Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay, I promise I haven't forgotten about these two lovebirds!!! I'm done with the show I was in, so my schedule should be considerably less busy!! Hope you enjoy!

They made it to the pub with about 5 minutes to spare. On the subway, Emma was lucky enough to get a seat right away, while Killian had to wait a few stops before being able to slide in next to her. At first, Killian rested his arm on her seat back, his fingers barely grazing her skin. Soon enough though, Emma noticed him looking at her hair and neck each time the car turned and her ponytail and bow tails swayed in response. After a few more turns and a stop and start where her hair pressed against her neck then fluttered away, Emma felt Killian’s hand touch her shoulder, then felt it slide up and under her scarf until his hand was pressed and slightly wrapped around the back of her neck. “What did I tell you about girls that tease?” he asked in a low voice, his lips tickling her ear. She tried to turn her head but he tightened his grip ever so slightly, keeping her as she was. Heat pulsed in her center and Emma squeezed her legs together.

“You didn’t tell me anything. Said I would have to wait and find out,” Emma replied in an equally low voice. “What’s the matter, don’t like my hairstyle?”

“Oh I like it plenty, Swan, you know that,” Killian replied. “You seem to have a sudden fixation with bows however.” Emma tried to turn her head again and he let her, sliding his hand back to her shoulder.

“Maybe I just have a fixation of you unwrapping me,” she answered, looking up at Killian from underneath her lashes.

“Bloody hell, Swan,” Killian cursed. “Are you trying to kill me before the night is out love?” Emma didn’t answer, instead sliding her hand over to his thigh and squeezing softly. Suddenly, they heard the announcement for their stop and Killian stood up before holding onto the rail and helping Emma up and out of her seat. Once she was standing, Killian tugged her against him, sliding his hand down just enough to let his fingertips graze her thigh. So it was going to be one of those nights, she thought as she stared up at him, watching the lust go through his eyes. One of those nights where they each drove each other crazy, stoking a fire that would burn oh so bright at home. Once the train rocked to a stop, Killian put his hand on her lower back, guiding her gently through the crowds. They had beat the rush on the subway it seemed, as more people were trying to get on than were getting off. Slowly they made their way upstairs and to the street, getting themselves oriented before heading to the pub. They had beat Liam and Elsa there, and gave the hostess a few minutes head start on putting together their reservation table as they waited in the front of the restaurant. Killian helped Emma out of her coat and scarf, handing over her phone, then got out of his own jacket and coat-checked them both with the hostess. Emma smiled as he walked back towards her, not hiding the fact that he was shamelessly looking her up and down. “Now what’s a beautiful lass like yourself doing in a place like this,” Killian asked as he reached down and held her hips, his thumbs gently stroking circles through her dress. Emma swallowed.

“Looking for a nice boy to kiss at midnight,” Emma responded teasingly as Killian took another step closer, leaving only a minute amount of space between their bodies.

“I don’t think you want a boy. A stunning woman likes you needs a man to take care of her,” he teased back, taking another step forward so that their bodies were pressed together.

“I can take care of myself just fine,” she whispered, subtly rocking her hips into his. She saw Killian suppress a groan before answering.

“Aye, I suppose you can.” He leaned down to kiss her, Emma was glad that she had worn her smudge-proof lipstick, pressing his lips softly against hers. Before they could delve deeper into the kiss, they both heard a throat being cleared next to them. Killian pulled away first to find his brother standing there while Elsa talked to the hostess. “Brother,” he greeted Liam, not pulling away from Emma in the slightest.

“That’s how you greet your big brother on New Year’s Eve, you ponce?” Liam asked teasingly, smacking Killian lightly on the back of the head. Emma giggled and stepped away towards Elsa, giving her a brief hug. Elsa was wearing a silver strapless jumpsuit that also had an open back, with a beaded belt on her hips. Her hair was braided over the top of her head then fell down her back in loose curls.

“Where are your coats?” Elsa asked. She was still holding hers, while Liam hadn’t even taken his off.

“Coat check,” Emma replied, gesturing over to the counter. “Didn’t want to take up room at the table.” Elsa nodded and grabbed Liam’s jacket before heading over there. Once she returned, the hostess took them to their seats, Killian once again placing his hand on Emma’s back.

“Christ, Emma, love this dress. Did you go without a bra love?” he whispered in her ear as they walked.

“You’ll have to wait and find out,” Emma said, trying to stay calm, but he stroked his fingertips up her spine and her nipples hardened just enough for him to see, smiling triumphantly down at her. He didn’t stop his hand from wandering and Emma felt heat follow his fingers along her skin. Finally they got to their booth and Killian took his hand away to slide in first. The waitress came along and the boys ordered Guinness and Emma and Elsa both ordered a cider cocktail.

“Lass, could we also get some chips to start us off?” Liam asked after Emma gave her drink order. The waitress looked confused.

“Chips? We don’t…let me check,” she mumbled.

“This is a pub, it has to have chips,” Killian chimed in, only adding to the girl’s confusion. Emma locked eyes with Elsa and started to bite back laughter.

“They mean fries,” Elsa finally said, ending the girl’s misery. “These two ponces seem to forget that they’re across the pond and need to speak our lingo.” With that, Emma burst into laughter, seeing their waitress nod and leave to start their order. Elsa giggled as well, while Liam and Killian maintained indignant pouts.

“It was a perfectly reasonable request,” Killian said as Emma’s laughs slowed. She looked over to find his arms crossed in front of his chest, a petulant expression befitting a 5 year old on his face.

“Of course it was baby,” Emma crooned teasingly, reaching over and unfolding his arms, tracing her hands down his torso as she did. Once her hands got under the table, she pressed her palm against his crotch, rubbing him a few times before pulling away. She opened the menu and attempted to read, when she felt her phone vibrate in her lap. Emma glanced down and saw it was a text from Killian. So this was going to be how they played it.

_Bloody minx you are,_ it read.

_Can’t handle it?_ Emma typed back after a minute. She looked up to find the waitress back with their drinks and fries, ready to take their orders. Killian ordered beef wellington, Liam Yorkshire pudding, Elsa fish and chips and Emma ordered shepherd’s pie. In the middle of ordering, Emma felt her phone vibrate and she took a quick look down.

_Perhaps it is you who can’t handle it,_ Killian had sent her. Rolling her eyes, she ignored the text and ordered her food. Once the waitress left, Emma turned to Killian.

“Well do you want to tell them or should I?” she asked, purposefully vague. Killian looked down at her and smiled, his eyes sparkling.

“Hmm, maybe we should wait, tell them later tonight,” he replied, in turn teasing the couple across the table.

“Tell us what?” Liam asked, falling to their bait.

“Might as well tell them now,” Emma continued with Killian, fighting back a smile.

“Aye,” he said, smirking a bit.

“Emma? Killian?” Elsa chimed in. Emma nudged Killian, indicated he should announce the news.

“We’re going to move in together. We started looking at places today,” Killian said, wrapping his arm around Emma’s shoulders. Elsa squealed while Liam reached over, clapping Killian on the shoulder.

“That’s bloody wonderful,” Liam said.

“Congratulations!” Elsa said. Emma leaned into Killian and he pressed a kiss into her hair.

“Thank you, both,” Killian said. “We’re very excited about it.” They talked a little bit more about what type of place they were looking at, and what part of the city, before their food arrived and they started eating. Once they finished, they requested their tab be moved over to the bar and headed over to the pool tables, planning on spending some more time at the pub before heading to their next destination.


	13. New Year's Eve: Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fun flirting and girl chat :) estimating two more chapters, then maybe Killian's POV, also have another idea for an AU that I might switch to. Enjoy!

“How do we want to do teams?” Liam asked on their way over, his arm draped over Elsa’s shoulders. Emma glanced up at Killian as he traced his fingers lightly over her hip. She suppressed a shiver and leaned into him.

“Couples first?” Killian suggested. Everyone agreed and set their drinks on a table next to the pool table, then the boys went to get everything set up. Emma watched as Killian bent over to grab the balls and triangle, blatantly admiring his ass while she sipped on her drink. Killian looked over his shoulder at her and winked, catching her in the act. He grabbed a cue from Liam, then pulled out her phone. Emma set down her drink as she felt her phone vibrate.  

_Enjoying the view, love?_ She giggled at his text before setting her phone down next to her drink and standing to join Killian at the pool table. Emma ran her hands down his side to cup his ass while standing behind him, resting her head on his shoulders.

“I was enjoying the view quite a bit,” she murmured in his ear, giving him a quick squeeze before moving away and grabbing the cue. Emma could feel his gaze on her as she met Elsa who had a coin toss app open on her phone.

“Heads or tails?” Elsa asked. Killian moved towards her and Emma wrapped an arm around his waist.  

“Tails,” she called, sliding her hand down to slip in Killian’s back pocket, squeezing again before moving her hand back to his waist. Elsa flipped the digital coin and heads showed on the phone screen.

“We break,” Elsa declared and Liam removed the triangle, sliding it back into its slot underneath the table. Killian tugged Emma to the table with their drinks, his hand tight on her hip.

“You’re playing with fire,” he growled in her ear and Emma looked up at him. The blue of his eyes were almost completely gone, lust widening his pupils.

“Am I? What if I want to play with something else instead?” she replied softly, sneaking her hand into his pocket once again.

“Emma,” Killian moaned. She squeezed, getting her point across, before pulling away to take a sip of her drink and make her way over to the pool table. Alcohol always made them both more frisky, and more open to experimenting, something they had done briefly in the past before their relationship started going sour. Emma wanted to open that door again.

“You guys are stripes,” Elsa said as Emma met her at the pool table. She nodded and dusted the end of the cue before taking a look at the balls on the table. Deciding on her plan of action, Emma sat on the edge of the table and leaned forward, bracing herself on her left elbow and holding the cue in her right to shoot. Her shot sunk the first ball, and bounced the second into position. She heard Killian’s whoop behind her and threw a smile in his direction before lining up her next shot. Emma leaned forward and shot again, tapping the ball into the hole. With no more good shots, she used her last shot to line one up for Killian before stepping away from the pool table and meeting Killian at their drinks. He grabbed her waist once she was within arms distance and kissed her soundly.

“Bloody magnificent you are,” he whispered. “And a right tease also. Want to fuck you on this table, love,” he all but breathed the last part into her ear and Emma felt his words go straight to her core. She knew her underwear would be soaked by the end of the night.

The rest of the game went in a similar fashion, each taking turns teasing the other. As they all ordered a second drink, even Liam and Elsa were blatantly flirting with each other, breaking out of their more reserved characters. They managed two games, the first ending rather quickly with Emma and Killian taking the win, and the second dragging out longer as they paired up girls versus boys, as the banter took more time between rounds. Once the second game was done, the win going to the girls, much to the chagrin of the opposing team, the boys went to the bar to settle the tab and Emma and Elsa walked up to the front of the pub to grab the jackets.

“I’m happy for you,” Elsa said as they sat waiting for the boys. The bar had gotten more crowded as the hour got later, and it would be a few minutes before they could settle the bill. “It’s a big step, moving in together.”

“Thanks Elsa,” Emma replied, her hand going to the necklace that Killian had given her. “He has been thinking about it for longer than I have, I think, but it’s with the holidays and the break off of work, we’ve been bouncing back and forth between our apartments and it’s been so nice to be able to see him all the time, especially after our crazy work schedules lately. And after Killian brought it up after Christmas, I got to thinking that creating a new home for the two of us would be the perfect start to the new year.” Emma trailed off and Elsa bumped her shoulder and smiled.

“You know, when you said you wanted to tell us something, I have to admit that my thoughts first jumped to something else. Maybe a new piece of jewelry,” Elsa said and Emma laughed. 

“I don’t think we’re quite ready for that, to be honest. We haven’t even been dating for two years,” she replied.

“I have to disagree Emma. I’ve known you for a long time, since college. I mean, you and Killian practically played matchmaker with Liam and I! He’s been the one constant in your life, no matter your romantic situation. And you should see the way he looks at you. He looks like you’re his sun, or like you put up the stars.” At this Emma blushed. “And he’s been looking at you like that since I met him. Emma, just, promise me that if he brings the subject up, don’t run away.” Elsa paused like she was thinking of something else to say and Emma jumped in.

“I promise Elsa,” she said. They fell silent for a moment before Emma spotted the two brothers coming up from the back. She could see them turn some heads as they walked up and smiled. “We caught ourselves some fine looking men Elsa,” Emma commented and Elsa blushed and smiled.

“We certainly did. The Jones brothers are certainly not lacking in any areas,” Elsa said and Emma mocked gasped.

“Elsa, what did I just hear you say?! I’d expect that out of Ruby, not you,” Emma teased and Elsa blushed harder, but didn’t get a chance to reply as Liam and Killian made their way in front of them.

“What was that about Ruby, love?” Killian asked as he wrapped his arm around Emma’s waist. Emma shook her head and giggled, while Elsa hid her head in her hands and blushed even deeper. “Well, whatever it was you two can join her momentarily, if we want to get moving.” They agreed and put on their jackets, bracing themselves against the weather outside.


	14. New Year's Eve: Part IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this! Enjoy! :)

All the warning she got was “Emma!” in a high pitched voice before she stumbled back from the weight of Ruby being launched at her. Emma laughed and took a few steps back before hugging Ruby back.

“Hi Ruby,” Emma said once she was released by Ruby.

“Elsa!” Ruby screeched and launched herself next at Elsa, making Emma laugh.

“Hi Rubes,” Elsa said. Ruby stepped back and grabbed both of their arms, barely giving them enough time to take off their jackets.

“Come on, let’s go get some drinks. We have some serious catching up to do!” Emma let herself get dragged away, looking back at Killian and Liam, holding back laughter. “So tell me everything!! I feel so out of the loop!” Ruby said on their way to the bar.

“Killian and Emma are moving in!” Elsa said excitedly as they all grabbed drinks.

“Are they?” Ruby asked, fixing Emma with a stare. Emma cleared her throat.

“Uh, Elsa, why don’t you show the boys how to get back here?” Emma suggested, praying that she wouldn’t fight it. Elsa looked between the two of them before agreeing and leaving them alone.

“Emma!” Ruby exclaimed, shoving her shoulder. “You’re moving in with him, when did this happen?” Emma shrugged.

“He asked after we first got back together, and I’ve been thinking about it since. We decided earlier today though. Rubes, I know I should have told you earlier but, well we’ve been a bit pre-occupied.”

“Yeah, yeah, all the great make-up sex I’m sure,” at this Emma blushed,” but why did you have to get rid of Elsa?”

“She thinks we never broke up, remember? I’d like to keep it that way, and I knew you wanted to grill me. 

“Oh fine, you’re right. Look, here they are now.” Ruby started mixing more drinks for the boys, while Killian slid behind Emma, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“What have you been up to, Ruby? I haven’t talked to you in forever,” Elsa said, earning Emma another stare from Ruby. Emma had known Ruby since high school, and Elsa had joined their group once Emma met her in college. They had always gone out for girls’ nights, but with the break-up, Emma hadn’t been in the mood for much of that, plus Elsa would’ve wanted to talk about the brothers. The only reason Emma had seen Ruby as often as she did was because of the diner and Emma’s inability to cook for herself.

“Oh you know, busy with the diner when I don’t have photo shoots to do. Started seeing someone, he’s a doctor,” at this Emma cut in. 

“Where is that mysterious doctor? I’m starting to think you made him up,” she said, making everyone laugh.

“He’s on call tonight, he’s supposed to stop by later if we’re still here when he’s done.”

“Well, how did you meet?” Elsa asked, and Emma zoned out, already having heard the story firsthand from Ruby. As she did, she noticed how loud the music in the diner was, with a loud bass beat in all the songs. Obviously a choice by Ruby. Still holding her drink, Emma tugged Killian away from the bar and towards the makeshift dance floor.

“Where are we going, love?” Killian asked, managing to hold his drink and keep a grasp on Emma as they made their way through people. They got to where the booths and tables had been pushed aside for dancing and Emma spun to face him.

“I wanted to dance with you,” she said, swaying her hips to the rhythm of the music.

“As you wish,” he quipped, earning an eye roll from Emma. Soon enough, the others joined them, Elsa dancing with Liam and Ruby moving back and forth between Emma, Elsa, and a few others around them. The longer they danced, Emma could feel what her hips were doing to Killian and started grinding up against him more with the next song. “Emma,” Killian growled in her ear.

“Hmm?” Emma replied innocently, continuing to move her ass against his front, with a little bit more pressure against him as the song progressed.

“You’re being a tease,” Killian said, his hand tightening on her hip. Emma giggled.

“Oops,” she said, popping the last syllable before wrapping her lips around her straw and making an over exaggeration of sucking at her drink. Killian slipped his hand down and squeezed her ass before moving his hand back to her hip. He didn’t reply, just started a tease of his own by peppering her neck and shoulders with soft kisses. Emma was starting to lose herself in the feeling of Killian against her combined with the music and alcohol pulsing through her. Suddenly, the music stopped and Ruby turned on the T.V., tuning the channel to watch the ball drop. Everyone stopped what they were doing to chant the countdown from 10.

“6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1,” Emma said along with Killian and everyone else. At one, she turned around and tugged Killian down for a kiss, her hand going to his vest lapels while the other one tried to hold on to her drink. Killian’s hand tightened on her hip, keeping her body pressed against his.

“Happy New Year,” Killian whispered once they broke apart, foreheads resting against each other.

“Happy New Year,” Emma replied. They stepped far enough apart to clink their glasses together. “To us,” Emma said, smiling up at Killian.

“To us,” he repeated. Emma leaned up and kissed him again, ready to face the new year with Killian at her side.


	15. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who stuck with this!! Killian's POV might come later, as well as any additional chapters in this universe that pop into my head, but no promises! Sorry about the delay, I had a mild case of writer's block. But please keep an eye out for my next piece, a Once/Anastasia (the animated movie) crossover AU!! Thank you again and enjoy!!

**One Year Later**

 

Emma watched as Killian finished hanging the lights around their fireplace, adjusting the stockings and lighting the candles on the mantle. Liam and Elsa were expected to arrive at any moment, and Emma wanted everything to look perfect. This year they were hosting the Christmas festivities at their new house. Their new house. Even after a year, Emma still had times when she couldn’t believe that this was her life. That she had a home, friends, and a man who loved her. The sound of Liam knocking and letting himself and Elsa in broke her out of her thoughts, and she stood up to welcome them in. Killian grabbed the gifts that Liam was carrying and Emma grabbed the food from Elsa, bringing it into the kitchen.

“Everything looks lovely, Emma,” Elsa commented as they made their way to the kitchen, leaving the boys to catch up.

“Thank you. And thank you for helping cook, even though it wasn’t at your house. I tried to help Killian, but he banned me from the kitchen,” Emma replied, laughing a bit at the end.

“I think that’s for everyone’s safety,” Elsa joked back.

“Very true. Wine?” Emma offered, opening up the fridge. Elsa acquiesced and Emma took out the wine and two glasses, pouring then offering one to Elsa. They made their way back out to the living room only to be met by Liam and Killian trying to get into the kitchen.

“What, nothing for us?” Killian pouted.

“You can get your own. There’s eggnog in the punch bowl,” Emma teased. As they slid by each other, Killian’s hand grazed her hip and he pressed a quick kiss to the top of her head.

“You two have always moved around each other so well,” Elsa commented once they were sitting on the couch. “Even when you were still just friends, there was this flow about you two.”

“It has been pretty easy living together. I thought we’d get in each other’s hair more often,” Emma admitted. She was still shocked at their ease of living together, how they had fit together like two puzzle pieces. The boys came back and Killian sat on the arm of the couch next to her, pressing a kiss to her head and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “Do we need to heat anything up?” she asked, looking up at him.

“No, love, everything’s ready to be put on the table if we’re all ready.” They all agreed and started pitching in moving the food to the table. As they sat down to eat, Emma wondered again at the difference between last year and now. Last year she had been nervous and scared. Nervous about blowing their cover, scared about her feelings towards Killian. Now all she felt was happiness.

The meal went by quickly, compliments passed, old stories told and jokes made, and then they made their way to the couches to exchange gifts. Liam and Elsa weren’t staying the night, as they were spending time with Elsa’s sister for Christmas morning since she had moved closer to them in the past year. Killian passed out the gifts to everyone, and they each took their time opening their presents and giving thanks to the sender. One of the best things about their little family, Emma observed, was that they knew each others’ tastes so well, gift-giving was always enjoyable and everyone always got something they liked and had use for. Liam and Elsa went first, Liam getting a new coat from Killian, a new watch from Elsa and a new wallet and keys set from Emma, Elsa getting a scarf from Killian (she loved the cold weather and loved to accessorize even more), a book about braids from Emma, and a bracelet and necklace set from Liam. Killian opened his gifts third, receiving a ship in a bottle from Liam and Elsa, and another charm for his necklace from Emma. Emma went last, opening a cooking for dummies book from Liam, and a similar hairstyle book from Elsa (which earned a laugh from everyone). Emma reached the end of her pile in her lap when Killian placed a hand on her knee, causing her to turn towards him.

“Emma, mine couldn’t be opened, it had to be delivered,” he said and with that he slid from the couch onto one knee in front of her. Emma gasped and her hands flew to her face, where tears were already started to form. The lack of reactions from Elsa and Liam told her they were in on it, but she barely had time to dwell on that thought before Killian started talking. “Emma, my love, our path together hasn’t always been easy, but from the moment I saw you the first day of class 10 years ago, I knew I wanted, no needed, you in my life. You have been my confidante, my best friend, and finally, my lover. And even though we had some rough sailing,” at this he paused due to everyone laughing, including Emma. She remembered back to their housewarming party much earlier in the year.

_Emma and Killian had agreed on a house a week or so after starting to look at the market, and a month later they were moving in and buying new furniture. Liam and Elsa had been dead set on throwing a housewarming party, inviting all of their friends, and they had given them a week to get the house in order before the party date. That week passed incredibly fast as they organized furniture and unpacked their combined boxes. The party was a hit and they had gained quite a few appliances and other such things as gifts. Most of their combined friend group came, including Ruby and her mystery doctor boyfriend, though they left early as he was on duty the following morning, Mary Margaret and her husband David, Robin and Regina with Robin’s son Roland, Belle with Killian’s friend Will, to name a few. But by the end of the night Liam and Elsa were the only ones left and all four of them were heavily intoxicated and playing a game of truth or dare. Emma usually went for dares, and hers that night had been on the playful, harmless side of things; take a mystery shot, hide items from one room in the other, that sort of thing. But Killian was always more of a truth option guy, and he had picked it again with Liam asking the question._

_“How long was the longest time you two ever spent apart?” Liam asked with mild amusement, as Emma was currently curled up in Killian’s lap on the couch. She knew Liam was expecting a length of maybe a month or two from when they both tried to avoid each other after college with their growing feelings, or when one or the other had been in a relationship with another person during that same time. She was surprised to say the least when Killian, in his drunken state not remembering that Liam and Elsa never knew they broke up, answered,_  
  
_“Four, almost 5 months,” as his arms tightened around her. Liam and Elsa stared at them from across the table, obviously shocked._

_“Explain,” Liam said in his big-brother voice._

_“Is that another truth brother?” Killian asked, trying to duck the question._

_“Killian,” Liam said in a low voice._

_“We, erm, spent some time away from each other last year,” he finally answered._

_“With the intention of getting back together?” Elsa asked, clearly confused._

_“Not exactly,” Killian answered, his eyes remaining focused on the table._

_“So you broke up,” Liam said and Killian tried to respond but Liam cut him off. “When did you two get back together?”_

_“Christmas,” Emma said, finally feeling the need to pitch into the conversation._

_“Christmas holiday or,” Elsa asked._

_“No, Christmas Eve. Well, it might have been Christmas Day by that time of night,” Killian answered._

_“So you’re saying, is that when you two came to our place for Christmas Eve you were,”_

_“Pretending to be dating because Killian hadn’t told you, yes,” Emma cut in, suddenly very annoyed with this conversation. Liam said nothing and Emma looked up at Killian, unsure what to do next. All of a sudden, Liam started laughing._

_“You two got back together at Christmas, then decided to move in together at New Years?” Elsa asked, looking back and forth between the two of them and Liam. Killian and Emma nodded, and she started laughing too._

_“You’re lucky you told us when we’ve been drinking, but brother, you two are, were, so incredibly stupid,” Liam managed to get out, causing Emma and Killian to smile._

_“Yeah I guess we are,” Killian said in response, and they moved on to the next question._

Killian waited until everyone had stopped chuckling before continuing. “And in spite of those rough spots, we have found our way back to each other. Emma, I have always loved you, and my love for you grows each day that we spend together. Will you give me the greatest honor in the world and agree to spend the rest of our lives by my side? Will you marry me?” At this Killian popped open the jewelry box he had been holding and Emma gasped again, looking at the ring. It was a beautiful ring, a red princess cut ruby surrounded by smaller diamonds in a pale rose gold band.

“Killian, is that,” Emma gasped.

“Aye, it’s me mother’s. But love, you haven’t answered the question,” he said, smirking a little but she could see the nervousness, the fear in his eyes. He was afraid that she’d run. Hadn’t she shown him in the last year that she was done with running? Emma slid off the couch to place herself level with Killian.

“Yes, yes, yes, a million times yes,” she half-whispered, a few tears leaking out of her eyes. She didn’t even have time to breathe before Killian circled her in his arms, pressing his lips hard against hers. She instantly opened for him, kissing him back with all her might, giving as good as she got.

“Killian, you ponce, the ring,” she heard Liam say and slowly they ended the kiss and pulled away from each other. Killian took her hand in his and slid on the ring.

“It fits perfectly, how did you get my ring size?” Emma asked him as she looked at the ring on her finger. Already it felt like it belonged there.

“A gentleman never tells his secrets,” Killian answered with a smirk, earning him an eye-roll and a soft smack on the arm from Emma. “Abusing me already love?” he asked, laughing. She shrugged.

“I didn’t even know you had your mother’s ring. I figured Elsa was wearing it,” Emma said, tilting her hand back and forth to see the ring catch the light.

“I’m wearing my mother’s,” Elsa said. “Anna found it in her things and when Liam went to tell her and ask for her help planning, she offered it, said she wanted him to use it if it was alright with him.”

“Which it was, because it left Mother’s ring for this idiot,” Liam finished.

“Oi,” Killian said indignantly. Emma soothed him with a kiss.

“It’s beautiful,” she said softly. 

“It's more beautiful on you,” Killian agreed, whispering in her ear.

As Emma sat there, in her home in the arms of her love, surrounded by family, she felt so incredibly happy, it was almost unreal, like a dream that she could wake up from. But, as Killian’s arms tightened around her and he planted soft kisses along her neck and shoulder, she knew it wasn’t. As a little girl, she had never even let herself hope that she would have this, yet she had the life that her deepest fantasies were made of, all thanks to the wonderful man she was going to marry. Because of him, she wasn’t a lost girl anymore.

 

**_Fin_ **


	16. Ringing In the New Year with a Bang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I finished this story, and I should be working on the other two ongoing projects I have up right now, but writing Killian's POV in my other project got my brain juices flowing on this one again, and I realized I never finalized the two of their teasing on New Year's Eve. So this is entirely (almost) smut, living up to the explicit rating in this chapter. There is pegging in this chapter, for those of you who aren't into that, you can read until the very end. Enjoy! ;)

Once the ball dropped, Ruby turned the music back on and the party resumed, no one ready to go home just yet. Well, Emma was getting there, but definitely not to sleep. The teasing all night long was finally catching up to her, and she was perpetually in a state of arousal. Her and Killian had gone back to dancing following the ball drop, but when her drink was long gone, Emma tugged him off the dance floor to the drinks corner. She set her cup down and he followed suit, then she looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to them. Everyone seemed occupied in their own bubble, most people dancing to the loud music, others talking or eating at the bar. A smile formed on Emma’s face and she pulled Killian down the hallway to where the bathrooms and extra rooms were. “Swan, what?” Killian started to ask, but before he could finish the question, she pushed him against the wall and pressed her lips to his. He reacted right away, his hands going to her hips and ass, encouraging her to grind against him, which she promptly did. She was getting more and more horny by the second, and didn’t think she would be able to last until they got home.

 

“Killian,” she panted as his lips moved to her jaw. Her ponytail left her neck completely open to him, and it seemed as though he was taking advantage. “Killian, please, I need,” Emma moaned and he nipped and sucked his way down her neck.

 

“I know what you need, you bloody minx,” Killian replied, his low voice making his accent even thicker. Emma would blame the alcohol later, she thought as she disentangled herself from him and pulled Killian towards a supply closet. They stumbled in and Killian locked the door while she flicked on the light. When she looked at him, her breath caught. His pupils were huge with arousal and she could see his erection pressing against his pants. “This isn’t going to be gentle, love,” he warned as he turned her around so her hands pressed against the back wall, clear of shelves.

 

“I don’t want gentle,” Emma replied as he peeled up her dress and tugged down her tights and thong in seemingly one movement.

 

“Touch yourself,” Killian panted. Emma obeyed and spread her legs even more, arching her back to give him a show as she moved her right hand down to her pussy, finding herself wet and dripping. She moaned as her fingers danced over her clit, her hips rocking as she pushed a finger in. “Fuck,” Killian cursed from behind her and then his cock was nudging her hand out of the way. He paused, waiting for something and she looked back at him and nodded. Killian surged his hips forward, not stopping until her ass was against his stomach. Emma let out one long moan as he filled her up, giving her exactly what she needed. “You’re so wet,” Killian moaned out. “Fuck so wet and tight, can’t wait to have this pussy again.” Emma whimpered a response and Killian snapped his hips back and forth, his hands gripping her waist so hard she was half sure there would be bruises. At some point he slapped her ass and Emma moaned in response, and he continued spanking her as they kept going. “Fuck, not going to last much longer,” Killian gasped out and Emma hummed in response. She felt as though her entire body was pulled tight, like a bow ready to fire. “Touch yourself again love,” Killian gasped and Emma immediately brought her hand to her clit again, rubbing fiercely.

 

“Oh god, Killian, yes,” Emma moaned as she came, Killian now thrusting as fast and hard as he could. He gave one more push and groaned out her name as he came as well, catching himself on the wall as he fell forward on her back. Emma could only breathe for a moment, pleasure still coursing through her, but once she came back to herself, she started laughing. Giggling, to be more precise.

 

“Laughing after sex does wonders to a man’s ego, love,” Killian murmured in her ear, chuckling himself.

 

“Please, your ego is fine,” Emma teased and then groaned as Killian stepped back, slipping out of her. He found some loose paper towels and wiped her as clean as he could, then pulled her panties and tights back up, then tugged her dress back down to where it should be. “Love you,” she said as she straightened up, turning to find him zipping his pants back up.

 

“Love you too,” Killian replied.

 

“Okay, I’ll go into the restroom, wait a few seconds then go back to the drinks, I’ll meet you there,” Emma instructed and Killian nodded. She kissed him on her way out then carefully made her way down the rest of the hall to the bathroom, both the alcohol and the sex making it hard to walk in heels. She didn’t see anyone in the hallway and the room was still loud with the beating music. Success, she thought and slid into the bathroom. Granny’s bathroom was technically one stall, but it had a mirror and sink outside of the stall so multiple people could be in there at once.

 

“Told you,” Emma heard as she closed the door and just about jumped out of her skin. She turned to see Ruby, Elsa and Mary Margaret all leaning against the sink. Ruby had a smug smile on her face. “Pay up,” she continued to the other two women and both Elsa and Mary Margaret handed Ruby cash. The amount, Emma couldn’t tell. “You know, Granny does have rooms upstairs that you can rent if you can’t make it home. No need to resort to the closet,” Ruby said, looking at Emma. Emma blushed and made her way to the mirror to assess the damage. Her hair wasn’t any worse than a night full of dancing would do to it, so she turned and glared at her friends.

 

“You guys bet if Killian and I were having sex?” she asked. They all giggled and nodded. “Why are you my friends again?” Emma muttered teasingly. “Ruby, shouldn’t you be off doing your doctor?” She asked, hoping to divert the attention away from her.

 

“Oh, that’s a good idea. I would, except the closet was taken,” Ruby bit back, earning a second glare from Emma. “Honestly, did you think no one would notice?”

 

“Didn’t really care,” Emma said honestly back, earning more giggles in return. “Okay, I think I’m due for another drink, are you all going to stay in the bathroom or come back out and join your dates?” They all left the bathroom as a clump, then dispersed when hitting the diner. Emma went directly to the drinks corner, finding Killian mixing both of them new drinks. She snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his hips. “I’d be careful how strong you make those. My boyfriend likes me fully responsive,” Emma teased him.

 

“Is that so?” Killian responded back. Emma hummed in agreement and placed her head between his shoulder blades. “Well don’t worry, these aren’t too strong. I have plans for you.” Emma remembered her earlier wish during pool.

 

“What if I had plans for you?” Emma asked and Killian looked down at her.

 

“You mean beyond dragging me into a closet for a quick fuck?” he asked, smirking. She smacked his shoulder.

 

“No, that was impromptu. No I was thinking…maybe we could play?” she asked, her eyes wide as she slid her hand back to his ass and squeezed meaningfully. Killian sucked in a breath and closed his eyes.

 

“Bloody hell, love,” he moaned. He had enjoyed their explorations, from what she could tell at the time, and now it seemed she was right. She giggled as Killian tugged her wrist to pull her in front of him. “We’ll finish these drinks and then take our leave. I can’t wait to get you home love,” he whispered in her ear, nipping it softly before pulling away.

 

“Well, let’s make the most of it,” Emma responded, grabbing her drink and pulling him back to the dance floor. She placed herself in front of Killian, facing away from him as she reached back and held his neck with her free hand. His hand gripped her hip and her mind flashed back to their closet tryst and arousal flooded Emma’s body. She sipped her drink, not wanting to leave just yet, wanting to build up the night as long as possible. Ruby slinked her way in front of her, with her boyfriend following her. Emma laughed and grabbed Ruby’s hand, and they started dancing together, grinding facing each other. Emma knew it had always drove Killian wild with her and Ruby’s blatant flirting with each other, but it had always been a staple in their friendship. Sure enough, she heard and felt Killian’s groan behind her, and his fingers tightened on her hip, holding her ass just a little tighter against him. Emma locked eyes with Ruby and they both started laughing. Ruby linked her hands over Emma’s neck and Emma mimicked her and they both danced with abandon. Emma lost track of time, just aware of the beat of the music, the alcohol flowing through her, and bodies pressed against her on either side. She tilted her head back, leaning back on Killian’s shoulder and glanced up at him, immediately biting her lip as she took in his flushed cheeks and black eyes, his pupils so wide that the blue had completely disappeared.

 

“Shall we take our leave, love?” Killian asked in a low voice, his fingers tracing her thigh just under her dress. “That is, if you still want to play,” he continued and Emma actually whimpered at his eagerness. God how she loved him. She nodded her head enthusiastically then finally found her voice.

 

“Yes please,” she said softly. They broke apart just enough to make their way off the dance floor and back to the front, where their coats were. Ruby was up there, saying her goodbye to everyone as they left. Emma hadn’t realized how empty the diner had gotten, but wasn’t sure of the time. She hugged Ruby as Killian got their jackets. “I’ll call you to figure out a time to catch up,” she promised.

 

“You better!” Ruby exclaimed, and then shocked Emma as she hugged Killian as well before moving on to the next person. Killian helped her into her jacket and scarf and then held the door open as they left the diner. Emma welcomed the rush of fresh, cold air on her flushed face. The cold air refreshed her senses and she took in a big, deep breath.

 

“Where are Liam and Elsa?” Emma asked, suddenly realizing she hadn’t seen them in the diner when they left.

 

“They left shortly after we returned to the dance floor, Liam found me and told me they’d catch up with us later,” Killian answered as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close as they walked to the closest subway station. Emma hummed her response and they fell silent as they walked. Emma had always loved the city in the early morning. It was more busy then usual with the New Year’s Eve celebrations winding down, but it still held that peaceful quality in the air. “My place?” Killian asked as they descended down the stairs. “I still have the toys from last time,” he continued, whispered in her ear. Emma bit her lip and nodded, thrilled that he trusted and loved her enough to do this.

 

“I can’t wait,” she murmured. “I love you so much,” Emma said earnestly, staring up at him and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Killian kissed her back softly then pulled away so they could wait for the train to pull up.

 

In what seemed like no time at all, they were making their way into his apartment. They were both calm as they entered, taking off their jackets and hanging them up by the door. “Bedroom?” Killian asked, grabbing her hand and guiding her back. Emma nodded, unsure about the energy radiating from him. It wasn’t nervousness, maybe anticipation? The thrum of alcohol had faded, but she was still feeling a nice buzz throughout her entire body and she knew that it would only make everything feel so much better. “Everything is in the nightstand, I can get them out now, if you like,” Killian said, scratching behind his ear in his nervous tick. Emma nodded again and Killian crossed to the nightstand, pulling everything they would need out and placing it on top. Emma watched and felt her body flush with arousal as the lube, plug and even the strap-on surfaced, and she heard herself whimper at the thought of using the last one on Killian. Did he want to go that far tonight?

 

“Killian,” she breathed out and he sent her one of his telltale smirks. She suddenly had a vision of Killian bent over on the bed, his gorgeous ass on display as she fucked him, taking him deep and hard like he does to her. “Can we please,” she couldn’t finish the sentence but he didn’t need her to.

 

“I want you to so much, love,” Killian responded in a low voice. “Been thinking about it since we started playing. I want you to fuck me.” Hearing him say that almost made Emma come on the spot, she was so turned on. He crossed the few feet to her and kissed her hard, his hands holding her neck and hips. Emma’s brain short-circuited for a second and she let him plunder her mouth before she moaned and kissed him back, hands holding his shoulders so she could stay standing.

 

“Bed,” she gasped out when he moved his lips down to her neck and she swayed in his arms.

 

“Want to undress you,” Killian mumbled against her skin and Emma laughed breathlessly.

 

“Fine. Undressing then bed.”

 

“Then fucking,” he added on, his hand moving one of hers to his ass.

 

“God, yes,” Emma moaned, rocking her hips into his. They kissed for a moment or two longer before Emma moved her hands to his shirt and started unbuttoning his vest then shirt, impatiently untucking and pushing them aside when she finished. She smoothed her hands over his torso, feeling his muscles twitch at her touch.

 

“Emma, gods, love,” he moaned and his hands wandered her sides, feeling for a zipper. “How do you get this bloody dress off?” he finally asked and Emma pulled away a little bit to reach down and pull it over her head in one go. Killian’s lips immediately moved to her bare breasts as he pushed her tights down her legs until they hit her shoes. He growled and Emma found herself falling backwards onto the bed, Killian working on finishing getting her shoes and tights off. He had pushed off his shirt by then, but his pants were still on, riding deliciously low on his hips, pulled tight by his erection. Emma leaned forward on the bed and started unbuckling his pants, pleased when she found he was wearing the style that only had buttons, no zippers. She looked up at him when she pushed his pants down and his cock popped up to stand firmly at attention against his stomach.

 

“No underwear?” she asked coyly, wrapping a loose grip around him as she pushed his pants down further. “Someone thought they were getting lucky,” she teased him, letting go so he could take his pants and shoes off. Emma started to scoot up on the bed, but Killian stopped her with a hand on her shin.

 

“Wanna make you come first,” he explained and Emma whimpered, falling back onto the bed with her legs spread. Killian was obsessed with going down on her, always had, and he certainly know how to put his tongue and mouth to work. “Gods but you’re wet,” he murmured before licking the length of her, ending by suckling on her clit. Emma keened, reaching down and holding tight to his hair with one hand, the other gripping the sheets. He anticipated her hips bucking up and slipped his arms under her ass and back over her hips, keeping her pinned down and spread for him.

 

“Killian,” Emma whimpered and the fact that he didn’t make her wait showed her how eager he was for the rest of their plans that night. He dove in, alternating before fucking her with his tongue and sucking her clit. Emma felt her orgasm building almost embarrassingly quickly, but she had been aroused for the whole night with only one quick orgasm to take the edge of earlier. She knew that this would only be the first of many that night. “Killian, Killian, yes,” she screamed as the pleasure crashed down on top of her, her muscles contracting and juices flooding down onto his face. Killian worked her through it, bringing her down gently, slowly moving his lips to where she was less sensitive, traveling up her stomach until he rested above her. Emma breathed deeply for a few seconds but she could still feel the thrum through her body, she wasn’t sated yet, not by a long shot. She felt Killian’s erection push against her thigh and she almost shifted her hips to take him in, but she stopped. Emma wanted to make him come by fucking him, as greedy as it sounded. “Hi,” she whispered up at him, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Killian deepened the kiss immediately, she knew he would, and Emma felt the arousal building once more. Finally they pulled away and she pushed at his shoulders, rolling him so he was laying next to her. “Are you ready for this, Killian?” Emma asked, her voice soft but slightly commanding. She knew he liked it when she took the lead.

 

“Yes, please. I want it so bad,” he responded eagerly. Emma sat up and reached over for the lube and the plug, a plan forming in her mind.

 

“Roll over then,” Emma told him and he quickly obeyed. “Get up on your knees, just a tad, there we go,” she coached Killian into how she wanted him. She could see he was breathing heavily and his erection hung thick and hard between his legs. Unable to help herself, she reached down and gave him a few, short teasing jerks.

 

“Bloody hell,” he cursed, trying to rock into her hand. Emma let him, loving the sounds he made as her hand worked over him. With her other hand, she popped the lube open and managed to squirt some over her fingers, using her knees as leverage. While Killian was distracted, Emma pressed one finger against his ass, causing him to freeze.

 

“Is this okay?” she asked, not moving, just applying a little more pressure. She still moved her hand over his cock, slower now. Killian nodded and he rocked back into her finger, letting it slip further in. “Relax,” she said in a soft voice, rubbing his cock as she pushed in, letting him get used to it before moving her finger in and out in a slow rhythm. His loud breaths and moans told Emma all she needed to know in terms of him enjoying this, Killian was moving his hips back and forth with her finger. Her own arousal was building as well but she pushed it aside for now.

 

“Emma, love, more please,” Killian whimpered and she let go of his cock to grab the lube, dribbling more on her fingers and on his ass, sliding a second finger in, pushing in and out before scissoring her fingers. She went back to wrapping her free hand over his cock as she did. Emma moved her fingers for a little longer before slipping them out and grabbing the plug.

 

“I’m going to put this in for now, alright Killian?” Emma asked, wanting him to know everything that was going on. He nodded quickly, his breathing coming in harsh pants. Emma smiled and pushed the plug all the way in one stroke, not realizing it was hitting his prostrate until Killian gave her a long drawn-out moan.

 

“Emma, gods,” he groaned.

 

“Okay?” she asked, kissing the dimples above his ass, rubbing her hand soothingly over his cheeks.

 

“More than okay. Feels so good love,” he replied.

 

“Good. Turn over on your back,” Emma told him and Killian did as she asked, eyes widening as the plug moved inside of him. “You’re going to fuck me now,” she said as she swung her leg over his hips to straddle him, grinding on his cock. She paused to rock her hips over him, his cock hitting against her clit on each rock forward. “I’m going to come riding you, then I’ll fuck you,” she continued, her back arching and moans spilling out of her mouth. Killian nodded, unable to speak. His hands went to her hips and guided her as Emma sunk down onto him. She moaned loudly, closing her eyes as Killian filled her up.

 

“Emma, love, please move,” Killian begged and she nodded, starting to rise and lower on his cock. She braced himself on his chest, opening her eyes to see him as she rode his cock, the angle hitting all the good spots inside of her. Emma took in his wide pupils, flushed skin and she tightened around him. “Bloody hell,” he gasped out. “You feel so good, so tight around my cock. Fuck, can feel the plug.” Emma bent down and kissed him, continuing to grid on his lap. The new angle had her clit rubbing against his pelvic bone and just a few more thrusts had her coming, her muscles tightening around him over and over again. She could just see Killian clench his jaw as he pushed up into her, fucking her through her orgasm.

 

“Killian,” she moaned out, falling to his chest to ride out the rest of the aftershocks. Emma could only lay there for a moment, breathing hard and kissing his neck and chest, feeling his hand trace through her hair. Eventually she moved, rolling off of him and staring straight up at the ceiling.

 

“Alright there, love?” Killian asked her, turning his head to look at her. Emma could her the smugness in his voice and kicked his shins playfully in response, still catching her breath. Eventually she turned and looked at him, biting her lip when she saw his cock still hard against his stomach.

 

“You ready?” she asked, suppressing a groan as she moved to her knees. Yes, she would definitely be sore tomorrow, but so would he, and the thought brought a smile to her face. He nodded and rolled back over, looking over at her and tugging on his cock himself. Emma reached for the strap-on and put it on, needing a few tries to get it right. The dildo wasn’t nearly as big as Killian was, but still big enough for him to feel it. There was also a vibrating bullet for her that rested just under her clit, with small silicone teeth to brush against it as well. It took Emma a second to find the lube again, it had gotten rolled up in the sheets, and she squirted a healthy amount onto the fake cock, rubbing it as she would Killian’s. Emma almost forgot he was watching until she heard his moan and she smirked, continuing a little more dramatically, making eye contact as she did.

 

“Emma, please,” Killian moaned and she moved behind him, settling on her own knees as Killian shuffled to get into a more comfortable situation, resting on his elbows. Emma kissed his lower back as she pulled the plug out as gently as possible.

 

“You’re being so good Killian,” Emma whispered to him. “Are you ready?” she asked again, wanting to be sure he wanted this. He nodded enthusiastically and Emma scooted closer to him, one hand on the dildo and the other on his hip, holding him steady. She squeezed one final squirt of lube and started pushing in, holding her breath as she watched the dildo disappear into Killian. She kept pushing until her hips were flush with his ass and she stopped, letting him adjust. Emma could hear and see Killian panting and could tell he was barely holding on. Both hands held his ass now and she rubbed soothingly. “Is it alright if I?” Emma started to ask and Killian interrupted her.

 

“Yes, Emma please move,” he bit out and she pulled out slowly before thrusting back in. It was a different angle than she was used to, a different movement of her hips, but Killian’s whine of pleasure was worth it. Emma started a slow but steady rhythm, listening to his reactions as she went. She tugged his knees back towards her, lowering his hips slightly and Killian yelled out. Emma froze. “No, don’t stop, Emma, gods,” he moaned out and Emma realized she had hit his prostrate. She smiled and kept pushing at the same angle, speeding up as she went. Emma paused at some point and pushed the button to turn the vibration on and she almost yelled herself at the pleasure suddenly coursing through her. Her arousal came rushing back full force, previously held at bay with her focus on Killian. She gripped his hips tight and fucked Killian hard, listening to his moans.

 

“Touch yourself, Killian. Please tell me you’re close,” Emma gasped out. He shifted his weight to his left elbow and reached back with his right, tugging fast at his cock, now actively pushing back in time with her thrusts. They moved like that for a few more moments, both rushing to their climaxes, and then Emma felt herself falling. She ground her hips into the vibrator harder, in turn pushing the strap-on into Killian. “Killian, I’m coming, god Killian come with me,” she yelled out as she fell over the edge with a scream thrusting into him.

 

“Emma!” Killian yelled and she saw his hand pumping as come shot out onto the bed. Killian fell forward to the side to avoid the wet spot, the dildo sliding out as he did. Emma fell back on her haunches, fingers fumbling to find the button to turn off the vibration. With shake fingers she unstrapped everything and threw it off the bed, letting herself be tugged by Killian to lay down next to him, his arm laying over her back as she fell onto her stomach, her side flush with his. The room was silent except for their pants for a long time. “Jesus,” Killian finally murmured turning his head to kiss the top of hers. Emma hummed in agreement.

 

“Are you alright?” she asked, fingers tracing softly up and down his spine.

 

“I’m bloody wonderful,” Killian replied. “I love you so much. Thank you.”

 

“Shouldn’t I be thanking you?” Emma wondered.

 

“It was both of our fantasies, love,” Killian argued and Emma laughed, conceding.

 

“Alright. Love you too,” she murmured, starting falling asleep. She felt Killian shift slightly so they were on their sides spooning and she snuggled back into him. Emma fell asleep like that, utterly and completely content.


End file.
